


I'd rather be with you

by Tobs_17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5689132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobs_17/pseuds/Tobs_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since Tobin’s world came crashing down and she’s finally starting to move on….or is she...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfic... feedback is appreciated. I will post whenever I can, so i apologize in advance. Comment if you would like something added.

# Chapter One

Tobin’s POV

_Well_ , Tobin thought to herself as she climbed out of the taxi, _this will be good for me, I need this week with my best friend to get my mind off of things._ As soon as she turned around she was met with a bone crushing hug and a beaming freckled face. Tobin couldn’t help but smile down at her overly excited friend. _Gosh, how long has it been since I last genuinely smiled?_

“Hey Tobs!” Kelley said after a she pulled back from her hug. “I’m so glad you could come! We are going to have SO MUCH FUN this week!”  
Tobin chuckled at how Kelley’s hands were up in the air like a little kid’s trying to get ice cream. “Hey Kell, its nice to see you too.”  
They made their way up to Kelley’s dorm in Stanford as Kelley explained that her roommate was out of town for the week so it wouldn’t be a problem to accommodate Tobin in her dorm. When they reached Kelley’s room Tobin placed her duffle bag in the corner of the room.

“I still can’t believe how light you pack.” Kelley said as she eyed Tobin’s duffle bag.  
“It just seems a little compared to how much you pack!” Tobin countered.  
“Hey! I’m not that bad!” Kelley defended herself.  
“When compared to Sydney!” she shot back. At this the two girls began to laugh. After the laughing died down Tobin said, “Hey, when are we gonna eat? I’m starving.” At this Kelley rolled her eyes and said “When aren’t you hungry?”

They decided to go to a café near the campus to eat. On their way over there they caught up on their schools, soccer, family and friends.  
Kelley was tempted to ask Tobin how she was doing but she knew better than to push her best friend, she knew she would talk when she was ready. As they finished eating Tobin said, “So what are we gonna do this week?” Kelley looked up at her from her nearly finished plate and smiled, “Well we can either one, have a nice relaxing week. Two, we can go partying and get super drunk. Or three, we can do BOTH!”  
“I’m guessing you want to do both?” The New Jersey girl said. She then chuckled at how her friend nodded fast in response.

Tobin felt the table vibrate and Kelley immediately snatched her phone up. Tobin saw as her freckled face friends smile widened as she saw who had texted her. She then saw a small blush creep up her dotted cheeks. _I wonder who it is, Tobin thought, is it a friend? ...girlfriend? Nooo she would’ve told me if she had one! ...Right?_

“Who is it?” Tobin asked, curiosity getting the best of her.  
“Oh.. its…umm Julie.” Kelley said the last part softly.  
“Who?... Wait did you say Julie? As in JJ our JJ?” Tobin asked as she eyed her bestfriend.  
“Um yeah that Julie”  
“Well what does she want? ...If I’m allowed to know that is of course.”  
“She was just wondering if she could um… come and spend the week with us? But if that’s not okay with you its fine I’ll tell her that there’s no room or something.” Kelley said the last part rapidly.  
“Dude its fine, the more the merrier right?” Tobin smiled reassuringly at her friend. “Sooo… do you like her? Have you told her you like her?” Tobin asked.  
Kelley’s eyes widened. “What I don’t… I mean she doesn’t….” Tobin smirked at her friend struggling to keep her composure. “Is it that obvious?” Kelley groaned.  
“Well if you put the clues together well… yes” Tobin responded.

“Clues? What clues?”

“Well at camp you have been starting to spend more time with her, and when you talk about her your face always brightens, and the fact that you blushed earlier when she texted you kind of proved everything.” Tobin responded. “So is it serious Kell? Like do you have strong feelings for her? Or is it just a little crush?” Tobin asked.  
Kelley took a few moments before she said, “I really like her Tobs. I don’t know what to do. I think I am falling for her but I’m scared. You know what happened last time I fell hard for a teammate.” Kelley was trying hard to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

Tobin reached out and cupped Kelley’s hands in her own. ”Hey Kell, look at me.” Tobin said as she gently pulled Kelley’s face up. “Don’t let what happened before stop you from being happy. I’m not telling you to forget what happened, I’m telling you that everything happens for a reason. If it didn’t work out between you and Hope then it was for a reason. And maybe Julie is that reason. You have to stop letting what happened in the past dictate your future. You’re an amazing beautiful girl and it was stupid of Hope to let someone like you go. But she didn’t deserve you, if she did she would’ve never let someone as special as you go. Give it a try with Julie, you deserve to be happy. Plus I think she might have some feelings for you too, I see the way she looks at you and the way she flirts with you.”

At first Kelley was shocked of Tobin's words, she usually was chill and goofy. It always surprised her when she got deep.  
With this Kelley smiled and hugged her best friend. “Thanks Tobs. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Tobin hugged her back and smiled at her.

They make their way back to Kelley’s dorm and decide to watch a movie before going to bed. Tobin just hoped she could hold it together this week and not cry herself to sleep (or in her sleep) like she did every night. She didn’t want to worry her best friend she had her own things to worry about right now.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses more on Kelley and Julie but soon the story will be mostly focused on Tobin.

# Chapter 2

Kelley woke up to quiet sobbing. She turned on her bed and looked towards her best friend sleeping on the other bed. She saw her shaking a little through the darkness but she wasn’t sure if she was awake or asleep. “Tobs? Are you awake?” she asked just loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake her up if she was asleep. When she didn’t get a response she made her way to her best friend and climbed into bed with her. She wrapped her arm around her and rubbed her back in circles to help sooth her. She felt Tobin relax in her sleep and pull her towards her more. “You are going to be okay Tobs, everything is going to be okay.” She said softly as she continued to calm her best friend down.

Kelley woke up before Tobin. She looked at the clock on the desk and it read 7:52. She wanted to wait for her best friend to wake up so she could talk to her but she also didn’t want to pressure her. So she decided to get up and buy breakfast, she hoped Tobin would be awake when she came back. Before she left she wrote a note on a post-it note and placed it on Tobin’s forehead. She smiled and walked out.

She decided to buy coffee and pancakes with bacon for both of them. As she was waiting for her orders she felt her phone vibrate. At first she thought it was Tobin but when she saw who it was she instantly smiled.  


Julie: Good morning sleepy head! Wake up!! :)  
Kelley: Good morning :)  
Julie: WOW you’re actually up EARLY?! Who are you? What did you do with my Kelley?!

When Kelley saw she put HER Kelley she felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn’t help the blush she got.

Kelley: HA HA very funny JJ. So when are you coming?  


Julie: That is actually why I texted you. I don’t know what you have planned so I didn’t know what time to go.  
Kelley: Well I was thinking about a nice day at the beach surfing? Some of my friends are going to have a bonfire later so that should be fun.  
Julie: That sounds like fun! Okay so what time should I be there?

Kelley really wanted to see Julie already but she also wanted to talk to Tobin. _Should I first talk to Tobin_ , Kelley thought. _No, she might close up if she’s not ready to open up. But its been more than a year since… I guess I can bring it up and then see how she reacts. Yeah I’ll do that and in case things go bad Julie can be there and things might not be as awkward._

Kelley: You can come now if you want. I’m picking up some pancakes and coffee for Tobs do you want anything?  
Julie: Okay and no thanks I’ll just steal some from your plate ;) See you soon! :)  
Kelley: See you soon! :)

They called Kelley’s name to pick up her order. She made her way back to her dorm and thought of ways to bring up the subject to Tobin.  
She opened the door and saw Tobin laying down on her bed reading her Bible. “Good morning sleepy head! I brought breakfast!” Tobin looked up and immediately jumped up from her bed and dashed for the bags Kelley was carrying.

“Pancakes. Yesssss! Thanks Kell!” Tobin said beaming. They sat down and Kelley told Tobin about the plan for the day. “Sounds like fun! I haven’t surfed in a while.”  
They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Once they were cleaning up Kelley couldn’t take it anymore and decided to bring up the subject.

“Sooo how did you sleep?” Kelley asked carefully.  
“Good. Why?” Tobin asked with a confused look on her face.  
“Because you were crying in your sleep. Was it because of her? You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready but its been over a year Tobs. Maybe it would be better if you talked it out. I’ll always be here for you if you ever need someone to lean on you know that. ”

Tobin looked down at her shoes. Maybe it would be easier to talk things out, she thought. “I don’t know where to start”, she mumbled. Kelley sat next to her and put her arm around the middles shoulder. “Well, how do you feel?” Kelley asked.  
“I am sad… and mad… I gave her everything Kelly. I fell hard for her. I thought she was the one. I actually saw a future with her. But….” Tobin tried to control the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Kelley pulled her closer to her and Tobin placed her head on Kelley’s shoulder and began to cry. “Its okay, let it all out”, Kelley said as she rubbed Tobin’s back soothingly.

After a few minutes of crying Tobin began to calm down and looked up at Kelley. “Why me Kell? Why did this happen to me?” At this Kelley hugged her tight and said, “Someone once told me that everything happened for a reason. She might have been someone you loved but that doesn’t mean she was the love of your life.”  
“Well that someone is stupid.” Tobin said while wipping her tears. Kelley chuckled and said, “everything is going to be okay Tobs.” They heard a knock on the door. Kelley went to answer it while Tobin went to the bathroom to freshen up.

When Kelley opened the door she was met with a tall blonde with green-blue stunning eyes. “Hey squirrel!” she said as hugged Kelley. Kelley smiled and hugged her back, the contact sent sparks through her body. “Hey JJ!” She said as she pulled away.  
“Where’s Tobin?” Julie asked looking around as she entered the room. “Oh she just went to the bathroom, she’ll be right back“, Kelley responded. “Ready to have fun today!” She asked as she sat down next to Julie. “Yeah! I can’t wait to spend a whole day with you!... and Tobin.” Julie said the last part as an afterthought, she began to blush a little. _WITH YOU really JJ keep it together, you’ll sound too desperate._ Julie thought to herself.

“Hey JJ!” Tobin said as she sat down on the opposite bed. She noticed Julie’s slight blush and Kelley’s huge smile. Tobin looked at her best friend and smirked. “So you guys ready to head out?”  
“Yeah.” They both said in unison.

They arrived at the beach and laid out their towels. They began to strip off their clothes and as soon as Kelley saw Julie she forgot how to breath. She was staring at her with her mouth open. Tobin nudged her and said, “Dude close your mouth you’re drooling.”  
“I cant help it! Look at her, she’s perfect!”  
“Stop staring or you’ll scare her away!” At this Kelley stopped staring at the blonde and gave her best friend a playful glare.

For the next couple of hours Kelley tried to teach Julie how to surf. Tobin surfed and took a short nap. She was woken up with a bucket of freezing cold water. She rapidly got up and looked around for the culprit. She immediately spotted Kelley sprinting away from her. She chased after her, once she caught up to her she tackled her down to the ground and did the only thing she could think of and began to tickle her.  
“Ok I’m sorry…stop!” Kelley desperately said while trying to breath. “That’s what you get!” Tobin responded.

They made their way back to their stuff and decided to go eat then get ready to go to the bonfire that was taking place at another place of the beach. As they ate Tobin noticed Kelley texting someone. She didn’t pay much attention to it. Half an hour later they made their way back to Kelley’s dorm and began to get ready to go to the bonfire. As they were heading out the door Kelley said, “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you guys my best friend from Stanford is going to the bonfire. You’ll finally get to meet her! She is also a soccer player and I think you guys will like her. She is the complete opposite of me in a way though.”

“Then we’ll definitely love her”, Tobin said.  
“That’s a relief.” ,Julie added.

Kelley dramatically put her hand over her heart and pretended to be hurt. “I see how it is.” At this the other two friends laughed. Tobin sat in the back of the car looking out the window and thinking to herself the entire car ride to the beach. Throughout the day she noticed Kelley’s and Julie’s lingering touches and nonstop flirting. She smiled to herself, I’m glad one of us might get a happy ending after all.

Little did she know that soon her life would change forever.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter 3

When they got there they saw a full blown out party with multiple bonfires spread along the beach. “When you said your friends were having a bonfire I expected about 15 people max around a fire. Not more than a hundred!” Tobin told Kelley. “The more the merrier right.” Kelley said as she held Julies hand and led her to a cooler to get drinks.

 

After a few hours Tobin got separated from her friends when a random guy tried to flirt with her. After she got rid of him she looked around for Kelley and Julie but didn’t find them. She decided to walk back to the car and wait for them there. As she turned she accidently bumped into a girl. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the girls waist so that neither of them would fall. “Oh…sorry I didn’t see you I…” Tobin forgot how to speak once she looked into the most mesmerizing green eyes she had ever seen in her whole life. Once she noticed how close they were she felt fireworks going off in her stomach. _What am I feeling? Why am I feeling like this? I’ve never felt like this before… is it a good thing or a bad thing?_ She was so lost in her thoughts she forgot she was still holding onto the girl. Once she noticed she still had her arms wrapped around her waist she quickly let go and began to rub the back of her neck, a nervous habit of hers.   
“Oh…Sorry once again I didn’t see where I was going… Are you okay…?” The girl smiled at Tobin warmly and said, “No its okay I wasn’t looking where I was going either it was also my fault, but I’m fine… thanks for asking” she said as a small blush made its presence on her perfectly tan skin. 

 

_Wow_ , Tobin though as she looked at the girl, _her voice sounds so calm and sweet._ “Oh I’m Tobin by the way” Tobin said as she awkwardly stuck her hand out. The girl took it and said, “I’m Christen, nice to meet you.” Tobin took this time to fully look at the girl, _oh she is so beautiful…._  
Tobin’s thoughts were interrupted by someone putting their arm around her shoulder. “Hey guys! I see you guys have met Tobin this is my best friend from Stanford Christen, Christen this is my best friend from the national soccer team Tobin”, Kelley said beaming at the two. Julie came up behind Kelley and rested her chin on Kelley's shoulder. Kelley then introduced her to Christen and while they were talking Kelley pulled Tobin to the side. 

 

"Hey is it cool if you hang out with Christen for the rest of the night? "  
"Um yea dude no problem..... Wait where are you going?" Tobin asked.  
"Uh... Just around with Julie.... " Kelley said as she looked away from Tobin's stare. "Oh my God are you guys together?! " she asked excitedly.  
"No.. Well not exactly... We kissed earlier today but I'm not sure where we stand that's why I kinda want to talk to her later tonight... " she said as she kicked some sand.   
"Well good luck dude.. Use the O'Hara charm to sweep her off her feet" Tobin said as she nudged Kelley. At this Kelley laughed and said, "Yeah,okay."   
The pair made their way back to the two other girls that were laughing. Soon after Kelley and Julie made an excuse and left.  
"Are they together?" Christen asked as she saw the two defenders walk away.   
"No... Not yet at least... " Tobin said.   
"Ahhhh okay." Christen said as she smirked.

 

The two girls fell into easy conversation, it seemed as if they had known each other for years. This was weird for both of the girls since they were both on the more quiet end of the spectrum. They joked and talked all night. When Tobin looked at the time it read 2:23. They decided to head back, Christen drove them back to the campus.   
_Should I ask for her number or is that being too forward,_ Tobin thought. Before she knew it they were outside of the dorm building. 

 

"Do you also dorm here?" Tobin asked.   
"Yeah, a few doors down from Kelley's actually", the Cali girl responded with a smile. For some reason Tobin wanted to keep seeing that smile, but she didn't know why.   
The pair walked into the building in comfortable silence. They were walking so close they occasionally bumped into each other. As they arrived at Christens door Tobin was still debating whether or not to ask for her number, but for some reason she felt that something stopped her. She felt as if she was betraying someone if she did. This made her mad at herself. _Get it together Tobin,_ she scolded herself, _I deserve to be happy too, everything happens for a reason and I'll never find that reason if I don't take risks. Just do it! What’s the worst that can happen…_  
Christen noticed Tobin’s internal debate. “Is everything okay Tobin?” Christen asked a little worried. “What… Oh yeah… everything's fine i was just wondering if you uh maybe… but you dont have to… its just that…”   
Christen giggled at Tobin’s rambling, she found it cute. “Was there a question in there somewhere?” she asked Tobin with a smile.  
“Yeah sorry I just…. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some more with me and Kelley of course.” Tobin said nervously.  
“I would love that!” Christen said excitedly.   
“Okay cool, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight.” Tobin said with a smile.  
“See you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Christen smiled back as she closed her door. Tobin walked to Kelley’s room climbed into her bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little update

# Chapter 4

The previous night was the first night in over a year that Tobin didn’t cry. She felt like a completely different person. She woke up to the smell of coffee. She took a shower and ate breakfast with Kelley. Tobin noticed something different on Kelley but she couldn’t put her finger on what it was. 

 

“So how did last night go?” Tobin asked her best friend.   
“Good!.... Julie and I are...uh”  
“WAIT! You guys are together!” Tobin said as more of a statement than a question.   
“Yeah” Kelley said with a huge smile and a small blush.   
Tobin got up from her seat and tackled her friend. “I’m so happy for you Kell!”  
“Thanks Tobs.” Kelley responded with a smile.

 

The rest of the week passed fast, too fast for Tobin’s liking. Since Kelley and Julie spent most of their time together Tobin spent most of her time with Christen, not minding of course. During the week Christen and her grew really close. She learned a lot about Christen and she even began to open herself up to her. Tobin learned that Christen played as a forward and that she was hoping to someday also play for the national team. She also learned that she loved to write, meditate and had two dogs that she loved. Tobin didn’t seem to get enough of Christen and she didn’t mind. But their final hours together came, too fast for both of their liking. Tobin had her flight back to North Carolina on Saturday at 5am. She was surprised when she found Christen waiting downstairs to say goodbye to her.

 

Kelley noticed that Tobin and Christen had gotten really close during the week so she decided to give them their space. “Bye Tobs. I’ll see you at camp. Don’t miss me too much!” she said as she hugged the New Jersey native. “Bye Kell. And I’ll try but I won’t make any promises” she responded. Kelley laughed and said “okay… anyways I’ll be over here as you say bye to Chris” as she winked. Tobin rolled her eyes and said “oh whatever.” Kelley walked away and gave the two some space.

 

“So I guess this is it.” Christen said with a sad tone as she looked down at her feet. In a moment of courage Tobin lifted Christen’s face with her hand. “For now,” Tobin said with a smile “That is until you make the national team of course.” At this Christen’s tan cheeks turned a light shade of red. “But until then how about we keep in contact?” Christen asked nervously. “To you know have someone there when I make the team and all”, she added. Tobin smirked and asked, “Is THE Christen Press asking me for my number?” with a raised eyebrow. “Nooo… well… okay maybe.” Tobin laughed and took Christen’s phone and put her number down. 

 

“You better get going or you’ll miss your flight.” Christen said as she looked at the time, it was 3:45.   
“Yeah…. um.. goodbye” Tobin said as she hugged Christen. The touch sent sparks through Tobin’s body which set off fireworks in her stomach.  
“For now.” Christen said as she pulled back and gave Tobin a kiss on the cheek. This made Tobin blush and smile her million dollar smile. With this Tobin got into the cab and went to the airport.

 

When she arrived in North Carolina she found her friends Ashlyn and Meghan waiting for her.  
“Hey Tobs! How was your week?” Ashlyn asked as she hugged Tobin.  
“Great! I had so much fun! I really needed that.” She responded with a smile.

 

Both Meghan and Ashlyn noticed something different about Tobin. She seemed, lighter and happier. They knew that something must have happened during the course of the week to make Tobin this happy. The only thing they didn’t know is that someone happened not something.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5

Tobin both looked forward and dreaded this day. It was the day she was suppose to head back to camp with the national soccer team. She was excited to get back on the pitch and play the game she loved. But she didn’t want to see a certain person. _I shouldn’t let her keep getting in my head,she doesn’t deserve that,_ Tobin thought. _This is going to be the camp where everything changes. I will get my starting position and I will finally put everything behind._ She was happier than she has been in a long time.

Christen and her texted everyday and they Skyped at least once a week. Tobin didn’t know where they were going but she liked the fact that they were becoming closer.   
“Ready to go Tobs?” Ashlyn asked with her luggage with her.  
“Yeah, lets go!” She said with a smile. 

 

They made their way to the airport with the rest of the girls and a couple of hours later they landed at LAX. A team van was there to pick them and take them to the hotel. When they got there most of the girls were in the lobby waiting to see with who they were rooming. When Tobin looked around for Kelley she noticed her sitting on the armrest of Julie’s chair with her arm around Julie’s shoulder. 

As soon as Kelley saw Tobin she ran and tackled Tobin. They caught up a little and then Kelley whispered to Tobin “Soooo… what’s up with you and Christen?”, so no one around them heard.   
“Uhh… what do you mean?” Tobin asked rubbing the back of her neck.

 

Their conversation was interrupted by the coaches giving the players the list of their roommates and schedules. Tobin immediately left to get her papers and Kelley yelled after her. “This conversation isn’t over missy!” getting the attention of most of the team. 

 

Tobin ended up rooming with Pinoe, which she was grateful for. They put their bags in their room and headed out to an afternoon practice. For the next few days Tobin tried to avoid being alone with Kelley and a certain someone she didn’t want to talk to. 

 

On their third day of camp the coaches gave them the afternoon off. Pinoe had gone out with Syd to do God knows what and Tobin used this time to Skype Christen.   
“Hey!” Tobin said with her million dollar smile.  
“Hey stranger! I thought you had forgotten about me.” Christen said with a pout.  
Wow she looks so cute like that, Tobin thought. “Of course not! I have just been busy with practices and stuff.”  
“Yeah, I understand. Hey when do you have your next day off?” Christen asked.  
“In two days why?” Tobin asked a little confused.   
“Wellll because I just so happen to be near LA and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out or something?” 

The thought of seeing Christen again in person made Tobin get butterflies in her stomach. She was about to respond but her room door opened and Pinoe walked in. She saw Tobin was Skyping someone and she couldn’t let the opportunity to mess with one of her friends pass. “Who is that Tobin? Your LOVER?” Pinoe said loud enough so that the person in the screen could hear.  
At this Tobin turned bright red. “Why you blushing Tobs?” Pinoe said as she jumped onto Tobin’s bed to try to see who was on the other side of the screen. Tobin pushed Pinoe away and told Christen. “Yeah I would love that I’ll text you later and we’ll figure something out. Bye!” she finished with a smile. Pinoe added, “Bye Tobin’s bae it was nice to meet you!” Before Tobin could end the call. 

“So who was it?” Pinoe asked still lying on Tobin’s bed.  
“A friend.” Tobin responded.  
“Sure… Okay whatever you say” Pinoe said with a smirk. "So ama head to dinner want me to wait up for you?"  
"No that's okay ama take a shower then head down, thanks though."   
"Yeah, no problem." Pinoe said as she headed out. 

 

When she reached the dining room a couple of her friends were already there so she got her food and made her way to the table that had Sydney, Ali, Ashlyn, Morgan, Meghan, and Whitney. They all looked to be having a serious conversation and she wondered what it was about. "Yeah she has been." She heard Ashlyn say.   
"What are you guys talking about? " Pinoe asked as she sat down next to Sydney.   
"We were just saying that we saw Tobin act differently, she was more...happy...which is not bad we are happy we are finally getting our old Tobin " Ali said with a smile. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. 

 

Pinoe then said, "I think Tobin might have a girlfriend." everyone in the group snapped their heads up at Pine and looked at her with wide eyes. The whole group was surprised to hear Cheney's voice, "What! No..thats impossible she would've told me and A-Rod if she had a girlfriend." She had a plate in her hand and she just happened to pass by as she made her way to her table and heard Pinoe say that. 

 

A raspy voice said, "Who has a girlfriend?"   
At this the whole group great quiet and looked down at their plates.  
"Ummm.... I didn't say it was for sure I said I THINK she might have a girlfriend" Pine said a little nervously.  
"Who?" The blue eyed girl asked again.   
"Tobin." Pinoe said so quietly hardly anyone heard.   
"Wait who?" the forward asked again.   
"Tobin." Cheney responded loudly as she looked at Alex dead in the eye. 

When she heard this Alex felt as if someone had stabbed her in the heart. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She thought. "Oh... Um.. Okay. Why do you think that Pinoe? "   
Pinoe looked at Cheney as if to ask for permission, when she nodded her head she said, " Well.. Um when I entered our room she was Skyping someone and she looked really happy and excited for something. Then I asked if she was Skyping her lover and she turned bright red and I tried to see who it was but she pushed me off the bed. Then she told the girl some something about figuring something out and texting her later?"   
When she finished her story they saw Tobin walk in with a big smile on her face, one they hadn't seen in a long time. Cheney made a mental note to talk to Tobin about the mystery girl and walked to sit down by A-Rod. The group was fast to change conversation so that Tobin wouldn't notice anything wrong. 

 

Tobin got her food and made her way over to the table with Cheney, A-Rod, Kelley, Julie and Crystal. The whole dinner Alex couldn't pay attention to anything or anyone around her except for a certain tan midfielder. She saw how Tobin laughed, smiled and played around with her friends. Sydney noticed Alex staring at Tobin and nudged her and gave her a stop it glare. 

 

The next day after the afternoon practice Cheney caught up to Tobin who was making her way out of the locker room.  
"Hey Tobs. Can I ask you something?" she asked her carefully.  
"Sure Chen-Chen, as long as its not for money" Tobin said as she nudged her friend.   
_Okay something is definitely up with her,_ she thought, _she is starting to be her old self. Whoever this mystery woman is I already like her._  
"Do you have a girlfriend? " she asked.   
At this Tobin stopped in her tracks and looked at Lauren. " Umm. Nooo.. Why? " she asked confused.  
"Because you've been acting differently lately, a good kind of different so I just wondered if you had one."   
People began to come out of the locker room and Tobin looked at Lauren and said, " Not here, I'll explain later I promise but not here." At this Lauren nodded her head and they both got on the bus to go back to the hotel. When they got out of the bus Lauren immediately dragged Tobin to her room. Her roommate was Moe and she knew she would be out with Kling. She sat down and motioned for Tobin to sit next to her. 

 

"Okay. Now spill."  
Tobin rubbed her neck and said, " Uhh.. I don't know where to start. "  
“Who’s this mystery girl?”  
“What mystery girl? Tobin asked.  
“Oh come on Tobin don’t play dumb with me. We’ve been best friends for a long time I know when you’re hiding something… or someone from me.” Lauren said sternly.   
“Okay okay… her name is Christen.” Tobin said softly as she looked down. “But we are only friends nothing more” she added quickly.  
“Okay, do you like her?” Lauren said as she lifted Tobin’s chin up with her thumb in order to look at her.   
Tobin blushed a little and mumbled, “Yeah...I’ve only felt butterflies with two girls and she is one of them the other one…” She trailed off and looked away.   
“Hey,” Lauren said as she pulled Tobin’s face back, “stop dwelling on the past. You should try it with Christen.”  
“That’s the thing, I can’t.” Tobin said a little frustrated.  
“Why?... Is she in a relationship?” Lauren asked.  
“No.” Tobin responded.  
“Then you can!”  
“That’s not the point, I don’t even think she’s into girls.”  
“She doesn’t have to be into girls, she just has to be into you.” Lauren said as she put her arm around Tobin’s shoulders and squeezed a little. “Where did you meet her anyways?”  
“I met her when I went to spend that week with Kelley, she’s actually Kelley’s best friend.”  
“Oh the one that also goes to Stanford?” Lauren asked.   
Tobin nodded. “That’s also part of the problem.”  
“Why because she is wayyy smarter than you, because if you use that as your criteria for dating then I’m sorry to say that you will be single for the rest of your life.” Lauren joked.  
Tobin nudged her and said. “Ha ha very funny. But no I was referring to the long distance. I tried that once before and look how that turned out I ended up getting…”  
“Hey!” Lauren interrupted “what did I say about dwelling in the past! Tobin its been over a year forget about her! I know you loved her but she doesn’t deserve you! Stop looking back because you might miss what’s right infront of you.” Cheney said sternly.  
Tobin hugged her and said, “thanks Chen… for everything I don’t know what I would do without you.”   
“No problem Tobs… now lets go to dinner I’m starving.”  
The girls went down and ate dinner. When Tobin went back to her room and took a shower. She found it hard to fall asleep because tomorrow she was finally going to see Christen.


	6. Chapter 6

# Chapter 6

Tobin woke up later than usual, she looked around the room and it was empty. She got dressed, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a messy bun. She then walked downstairs to get breakfast.  
Alex saw Tobin walking in the room, she was wearing Nike shorts and tank top with sandals and her glasses. _Damn she looks good,_ Alex thought, _wait I shouldn't be thinking like this._

The tables were arranged so that they were all connected in a long row except for a round table for the coaches that was off to the side. Tobin sat down in between Kelley and Cheney. Next to Kelley was Julie and in front of Julie was Sydney. Alex sat next to Sydney and was able to hear everything Tobin said. 

"Hey Tobs so me and some girls are going out bowling then to the movies do you want to come?" Lauren asked.  
"I umm.. kinda have plans already sorry." Tobin responded as she got a small blush.   
Pinoe heard this and said "with your lover? " At this Tobin turned an even brighter red. Alex had also heard and she looked to see how Tobin responded.   
"She's not my lover. " Tobin responded.  
Pinoe was gonna say something else but Cheney came in and saved the day for Tobin. She directed the conversation to someplace else and Tobin thanked her with her look, Cheney just smiled. 

Alex didn’t stop starring at Tobin the entire breakfast. Towards the end of breakfast she saw Tobin get a text and smile, she then excused herself from the table. Alex needed to know who this person was, she didn't know why but she just did, so she also excused herself from the table and walked toward the elevator. As she turned the corner she heard Tobin on the phone.  
"Okay I'll be ready in 30 minutes." Tobin said to the mystery person on the other side of the phone.   
"Soo where are we going.... Awwww come on tell me!... Fine you’re lucky I like you! " Tobin said as she laughed. She then said goodbye and hung up the phone. The elevator also came at that time and she climbed in, Alex stopped her eavesdropping and followed her in. 

“Hey” Alex said.  
 _Oh God no why her… no this is good, i need to start getting over it. I can do this!_ Tobin said to herself before she said, “Hey”  
“Soo what are you doing today?” Alex questioned.  
“I don’t know” Tobin truthfully responded.  
Alex decided to play dumb and said “So you're just going to stay in?”   
“Uh.. no I’m going out… I just don’t know where my uhhh… friend is going to take me.”  
At this the elevator door opened and they both walked out.   
“Oh okay, well have fun.” Alex forced out. Tobin knew that voice all too well but she didn’t care anymore.   
“Thanks I definitely will.” She said with a smile. “You have fun too” she added after then made her way into her room to get ready. 

Tobin showered and changed into a tank top, ripped jeans and a snapback. Christen texted her and told her she was on her way. Tobin decided to head downstairs and wait for her in the lobby. Tobin felt nervous but she wasn’t sure why. It seemed as if she couldn’t keep still, she kept bouncing her legs and fidgeting with her shirt. When she looked up she saw Christen walk in through the door, and she suddenly forgot how to breath. She was wearing a pink tank top, that brought out the color in her eyes, and blue jeans. She looked at Tobin and immediately made her way to her. “Hey you!” Christen said as she wrapped her arms around the middles neck. “Hey” Tobin replied as her arms found the forwards waist and pulled her closer. Their hug was interrupted by a someone clearing their throat behind the pair. The pair separated and Tobin looked at who it was. As she saw who it was she immediately hugged him and said “Hi Kyle! long time no see.”  
“Hi Tobin… uh sorry for interrupting.”  
“Oh.. no problem.. Kyle this is Christen, Christen this is Kyle, Ali’s brother.”  
He held out his hand and she shook it. “Nice to meet you Christen” he said.  
“Nice to meet you too” Christen replied with a smile.   
“Does Ali know you’re here?” Tobin asked.  
“No, i actually came to surprise her but when I got here I realized that I didn’t know what room or floor she was in. Then I saw you and I was wondering if you knew which room she has.”  
“Oh yeah, she’s rooming with A-Rod. Floor 7 room number 743.”  
“Thanks Tobin you’re a lifesaver!”   
“Ha ha any time!”   
“Bye Christen nice meeting you.”  
“Nice meeting you too”, she responded with a warm smile. 

The pair of girls left the hotel room and got into Christen’s car which was parked in the parking lot. “Sooo where are we going? Tobin asked. “I’m not saying, you’ll just have to wait and see” Christen responded with a wink. 

\---------------

Back in the hotel Kyle knocked one the door in room 743. Ali opened it and immediately hugged her brother “Oh my God Kyle! It’s so good to see you! Ali said as she pulled back and led her brother into the room. Ashlyn, Sydney, Pinoe, Whitney and Alex were in the room getting ready to go out.  
“Its good to see you too, I missed you.” He said hi to the other girls in the room.  
“Wait how did you know what room I was in?” Ali asked confused.  
“Oh I saw Tobin in the lobby with a… girl, and she told me your room number.”  
“This is probably the mystery girl!” Ashlyn said excitedly.  
“Is she hot?” Pinoe asked and everyone looked at her “Oh come on I know you were all wondering the same thing” she said as she looked at everyone. Everyone turned their heads back to Kyle and waited for him to respond.   
“Welll….. she’s….uhhh… she seems nice.” At this Alex let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.   
“So she’s ugly?” Sydney asked a little confused. “If you tell us we promise not to tell Tobin anything” she added as everyone nodded their heads.   
“She’s… drop-dead gorgeous.. and that’s coming from me...and I’m gay.. I just wanted to see how you would react before but she does seem really nice.” With this Alex felt like someone had sucked all of the air out of her body, she suddenly felt light headed and sat down on the bed.   
“So you met her?” Ali asked.   
“Yeah, when I found Tobin they were hugging and I thought it would be a short hug but it seemed like neither of them wanted to let go of eachother and I didn’t want to look like a creeper just looking at them so I kind of interrupted their hug. And then she introduced us.”  
“Hey guys we should probably start going or we’ll miss the movie.” Whitney said and the group headed out.

\--------------------

Christen and Tobin caught up on the drive. About 30 minutes later Christen pulled up to a parking spot. It was a beautiful sunny day in Southern Cali. When Tobin got out the car she noticed they were at the beach. “Wow, this place is amazing!” Tobin said. “What is it called?”  
Christen loved the way Tobin’s face brightened whenever she was near the ocean. “This is the Abalone Cove Shoreline Park and Ecological Reserve. I use to come here a lot before I went away for college. I love it here and I thought you would like it too.” Christen responded as she smiled.   
“Well you were right… this place is so sweet!” The pair walked for a couple of hours and then decided to get some food. It was close to sunset and Christen had an idea.   
“Hey is it okay if we take the food to go? I want to take you to one more place.”  
“Yeah sure no problem.” Tobin said.

When they got in the car Christen said, “Okay but you have to cover your eyes. Here use this to tie around your head.” Christen said as she handed Tobin her sweater.  
Tobin obeyed and did what she was told. She heard the car start and felt it move. _Wow this smells so good,_ Tobin thought as she inhaled the scent of the sweater. It smelled so clean, fresh and crisp. It made Tobin feel like she was in an ocean with very clean waters. She was too busy trying to memorize the smell that she didn’t notice that they had stopped. She jumped when Christen opened her door. “We’re here” she said. Tobin reached up to untie the sweater but Christen stopped her. “Not yet” she said. She grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her out of the car. This made Tobin get butterflies. Their hands fit perfectly in each others and Tobin interlocked their fingers as if they had done this millions of times. She let Christen lead her as she acknowledged how soft her hands were. She then felt Christen stop and she told her "okay dont move." Tobin followed directions. She was wondering where Christen had gone and she was tempted to take off her makeshift blindfold. She then felt Christen come up behind her and she said, " Sorry, I went to get our food... Hold still while I take off the blindfold off." Christen then stepped back and looked at Tobin's awed face.

"Oh my God Chris this place is amazing! " Christen took Tobin to a cliff that overlooked the beautiful blue ocean.  
Christen slightly blushed at the nickname that escaped Tobin's lips. "Yea not many people know about it...its kind of special to me because of it.”   
" Well thanks for sharing it with me. " Tobin said as she put her arm around Christen's shoulders.  
"Now shall we eat?" Christen asked.   
"Yeah I'm starving" Tobin said with a smile as they walked to a patch of grass overlooking the ocean. They ate in a peaceful silence and watched the sunset.

“Its beautiful” Christen said as she watched the sun rays kiss the ocean waves.  
“Yeah beautiful…” Tobin said as she looked at how the sun shined perfectly on Christen’s face.  
They finished their food and decided to head back when it started to get dark.  
They reached the hotel lobby all too soon for both of their liking.   
“I had a lot of fun today, thanks for everything”, Tobin said as she put her arm around Christen’s shoulders and pulled her towards her.   
“I had fun too, although the company could have been a little better…”, Christen joked.  
Tobin dramatically gasped and pushed away from Christen. In turn, Christen laughed and wrapped her arms around the middles neck. “I’m just playing Toby.” Tobin hated that nickname but she loved the way it sounded as it rolled off the forwards lips. “I’m gonna miss you. Hopefully we can see each other again soon.” Christen added as she held Tobin tighter.   
“I’m gonna miss you too Pressy, and I hope we do too.” Tobin said as she breathed in Christen’s intoxicating smell.  
“I have a feeling that we will.” Christen replied   
“I guess this is goodbye” Tobin said as she slightly pulled away from the Stanford girl.  
“For now.” Christen added before she gave Tobin a quick kiss on her cheek.  
“For now…” Tobin repeated to herself as she saw the Cali girl walk out the hotel door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, another will come soon.

# Chapter 7 

Tobin couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. When she entered her room she laid on her bed and smiled even more at the ceiling remembering everything that had happened. She was too busy remembering that she didn't hear Pinoe walk out of the restroom.

"Well someone's happy" Pinoe said with a smirk.   
"What... Oh yeah I just had a lot of fun today." Tobin responded.   
"With your lover?" Pinoe teased.   
Tobin rolled her eyes and said, "she's not my lover." as she got up and walked to the restroom to brush her teeth and change.   
"Yet! " Pinoe called after her. 

For the remaining of camp everyone noticed Tobin couldn't stop smiling. She was also playing a lot better, even better than a year ago. She ran faster, shot harder, moved off the ball better. It was the practice before their game against Australia and Tobin was announced in the starting line up. She was happy that finally all her hard work was finally starting to pay off.   
The next day Tobin played really well. She scored a goal and assisted on the other helping the U.S. win 2-0. Instead of going out and celebrating with the team she decided to stay in and skype Christen all night. 

As the team was walking into the hotel Sydney approached Tobin followed by Alex and Pinoe.   
"Hey Tobs ready to go out and celebrate your great game!" Syd said as she put her arm around Tobins shoulder.  
"No I think I'm gonna stay in tonight I don't want to be too tired for tomorrow it's going to be a long day of traveling." Tobin said, which was partly true.   
"Righttt...I'm sure that's the reason and not that you’re going to have a Skype date night with your lover." Pinoe said with a smirk.  
Tobin instantly turned red and looked anywhere but at her friends. She didn't notice Alex's face turn to something of jealousy and anger.   
Tobin was thankful when Cheney came for the rescue yet again. "Hey Tobs, can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah sure" she said as she waved and walked away from the other girls. Tobin had already told Lauren about her plans so when they reached Tobins room Cheney hugged Tobin and said " have fun" with a wink and walked away.   
Tobin opened her laptop and logged into Skype she saw Christen was already connected so she started the call.   
She was greeted by a wide smile. "Hey Toby. Great game today! You were on fire! "  
"Thanks, but it was all my teammates, they are the ones that make me look good. " Tobin responded, she was always being humble and that is one of the thing Christen loved about Tobin.   
"Take the credit, you deserve it. " Christen said.   
"Thanks Pressy" Tobin responded with a smile.   
They talked for hours about anything and everything. When Tobin looked at the clocked it read 2:41. She knew Pinoe would be coming back any minute now and she didn't want to get teased again so they said their goodbyes and ended the call. 

Tobin felt happy and at peace with herself. She thought that maybe there was a chance for her to be happy as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised another chapter :).. Thank you all for all the kudos!! Hope you enjoy it.

#  Chapter 8

The next few weeks after camp Tobin kept trying to think of a way to see Christen again but couldn't find one. They continued to text, call and skype but it wasn't enough for Tobin. 

"So what have you been up lately? " Meghan asked as she walked into Tobins dorm room.   
"What do you mean? " Tobin responded with a confused look on her face.   
"What Kling is trying to say is that we've seen you a little.... Distracted about something... We were wondering if everything is okay?" Whitney said as she followed Ashlyn into the small room.   
"Um... Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Tobin asked.   
"What they are both trying to ask is if you have a girlfriend because you haven't been hanging out with us as much. " Ashlyn said and the other girls turned and yelled at her.  
"Well to answer your question...no I don't have a girlfriend." Tobin said.   
"But you have been talking to someone" Ashlyn said in a matter of fact tone.   
"Ummm.... I talk to many people" Tobin said.   
"Dont play dumb with us" said Ashlyn "Who is she? Is it the same one from the hotel? "   
"I don't know what your talking about" Tobin responded as she got up to leave.   
"And where do you think you're going? " asked Meghan.   
"To class" Tobin said in a duh voice.   
"Well this conversation is far from over" said Whitney sternly.   
Tobin just waved to them as she left and said "Dont forget to close the door when you leave. " She made sure to try and stay away from them as much as possible without being too obvious because she really didn't want to have that conversation. 

The next national team camp was fast approaching and Tobin was excited to see Kelley and all her other friends, who were pretty much her second family.   
A couple of days before camp Kelley texted Tobin. 

Kelley: I have a surprise for you ;) well kind of...   
Tobin: Sweet. What is it?   
Kelley: If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise. Duh. But don't worry you will get it at camp.   
Tobin: okay then. It better be good!   
Kelley: oh trust me you'll really like it ;)

Tobin was actually really excited to see what the surprise was, she knew her best friend was really unpredictable so she knew it would be good. A team van picked up the girls when they landed at the New Jersey airport and drove them the hotel. Tobin was happy to be back home and she couldn’t wait to see all her family.   
The UNC girls arrived after everyone else, so when they got to the hotel all of their teammates were already in their rooms. Tobin spotted Kelley in the hallway when she was heading to her room. “Hey!” she yelled.  
Kelley turned around and when she saw it was Tobin she ran and jumped onto her. “Hey Tobs!”  
“So where’s my surprise?” Tobin asked while still holding Kelley up.  
“Wow not even an ‘I miss you Kell’ or something?”  
Tobin just laughed and put kelley back on the ground. “I know you missed me, but where’s my surprise.” Tobin said with a smile.  
Kelley just rolled her eyes and said, “ Your surprise is over here.” Kelley said as she made her way to one of the rooms. “I shouldn’t give it to you but I wouldn’t be able to keep it from you for much time so there is no point in me hiding it.” Tobin just looked at her best friend with a confused look on her face. “You’ll understand everything later.” Kelley said. “Okay so your surprise is right behind this door” Kelley said as she dramatically waved her hands in front of the door. Kelley knocked and winked as she walked away with Tobin’s luggage.

Tobin was very confused to say the least, when she turned around she was meet by a beautiful tall brunette with blue-green eyes. “Surprise!” the forward said as she hugged Tobin. Tobin was so surprised she didn’t know what to say.   
“Christen?!.. What are you doing here?...i mean I’m happy to see you but how? “ Tobin said as she hugged her favorite brunette.   
Christen laughed at Tobins rambling. “I made it Toby! They called me!”  
“Really!!! Congrats!!!” Tobin said as she picked the Cali girl off the girl and spun her around. When they both calmed down they made their way into Christens room. “Wait why didn’t you tell me?” Tobin asked.  
“Because I wanted to surprise you silly!” Christen responded. “Plus Kelley told me that you hardly ever read the rosters sent on the email.”  
“Yeah thats true” Tobin said.  
“I missed you” Christen said as she leaned her head on Tobins shoulders.   
“I missed you too Pressy” Tobin said as she wrapped her arm around Christen’s shoulder.”So who’s your roommate?” Tobin asked.  
“Sydney.”   
“Ohhhh... Well that should be interesting.”  
“What do you mean?” Christen asked a little confused.  
“Let’s just say… she’s very unpredictable… so in other words you’ll have many memorable moments with her.”  
“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Christen asked a little confused.  
“Good….most of the time” Tobin said the last part low but Christen still heard her.  
“What!”  
“Nothing. Now lets head down for dinner you don’t want to be late for your first dinner now do you?”  
“Ugh fine. Lets go.”

When they reached the dining room most of the team had already arrived.   
Alex saw an unfamiliar face walking in with Tobin. “Is that your roommate?” she asked Sydney.  
“Yeah. Her name is Christen. She seems really cool.” Sydney said.  
“Why don’t you invite her over?” Alex asked pretending to be nice. In reality she was just looking for some reason to keep the new girl to as far away from Tobin as possible.   
“Yeah that’s a great idea!”  
As Christen walked by the table Sydney said “Hey Christen! Do you want to sit with us?”   
“Oh thanks but uhhh I already accepted Tobin’s invitation to sit with her. Sorry.”  
“Oh that’s okay. Next time!” Sydney said with a smile.  
“Yeah definitely.” Christen responded with her own smile.

Shortly after Jill got everyone's attention and formally introduced Christen to the whole team.  
During dinner Alex couldn’t take her eyes off of Tobin and Christen. She saw them smiling, laughing and joking. Every time Tobin laughed or smiled at something Christen said her heart ached. She wasn’t sure if she felt like this because she was taking a break from Servando or if it was because she saw someone else make her ex happy. But Tobin was much more than an ex. Alex loved Tobin, and she was beginning to wonder if Tobin was really the one….

\-----------  
 _(back in Alex's room)_  
“It’s your fault. Your choices are the ones that pushed her away from you.”  
“I know I know. But I think she’s the one.”  
“Are you saying that because you mean it or because your other relationship didn’t work out as planned.” Sydney said as she began to get angry.  
“ What!... How can you say that?” Alex responded raising her voice.  
“Alex you know I love you but you fucked up in the past, we all told you to really think things through, and now you just have to live with the consequences.” Sydney said a little more softly.  
“I know… I just want her back…” Alex said as she began to break down.   
Sydney sat down next to Alex and put her arm around her, “Look I’m not sure what I should tell you… I want you to be happy and if she makes you happy you should go for her but you already broke her down once and she’s finally beginning to be like her old self. Whoever that mystery girl is…she’s helping Tobin and I know you don’t want to hear this but if you truly love her you need to be willing to let go. So what I guess I’m trying to say is try to win her back but if she doesn’t want you back then you have to be willing to let her go.”  
Alex took everything in and began to think of ways to win Tobin back… She fell for me once, I can make that happen again.  
\-----------


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer update hope you like it :)

# Chapter 9

"So what do you guys think of the new girl?" Crystal asked to the group of girls that were hanging out in her room after practice waiting for dinner. Sydney, Pinoe and Alex were playing a card game. Crystal, Meghan, and Morgan were laying down on the bed scrolling through their phones.  
"I think she's cool" Morgan replied.  
"And dont forget hot!" Pinoe added.  
"Your gay is showing Pinoe." Sydney said with a smirk.  
"Am I lying though?" Pinoe defended herself. "Yeah I thought so" she added when no one said anything.  
"She's not that pretty" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.  
"I think someone’s jealous" Pinoe said softly.  
Alex heard her and yelled " Jealous!? Of what?"  
"Well she seems really close to Tobin... But your right you cant be jealous because you and Tobin are nothing." Morgan said.  
_Nothing_ …. Alex let that word sink in. That word stung a little and she knew she had to change it. 

\-----------------

After practice Tobin went straight to her room and took a shower. When she got out she heard a knock on her door. “Did you forget your key again Kelley!”, she said as she opened the door. Instead of finding the freckled face girl she was meet by a pair of green-blue eyes that were fast becoming her favorite. “Oh hey Chris, whats up?  
“I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out before dinner or something? But I mean if you're busy or tired it's okay you don't have-”  
“Sure! I'd love to…. Your room or my room?”  
“Ummm we can watch a movie in my room?”  
“Okay” Tobin said as she grabbed her room key and headed out the door.  
“Okay so what movie do you want to watch?” Christen asked as she opened the door to her room.  
“Um anything is cool… You pick” Tobin said as she followed Christen into the room.  
“No I invited so you pick.” Christen responded.  
“Ugh okay fine… How about “She's the man?”  
“I love that movie!” Christen responded then proceeded to searching it up on Netflix.  
They both laid down on the same bed next to each other. Christen was tired from practice and instinctively rested her head on Tobin's shoulder. The touch sent a spark through Tobin's body. Without thinking Tobin shifted her body so that she could wrap her arm around Christen and make it more comfortable for her.  
It was surprising how well they fit together. Soon they both drifted off to sleep wrapped in each others arms, the movie long forgotten. 

An hour later Pinoe and Syndey rushed into the room hiding from a mad Kelley they had just pranked. When they turned around they heard the TV and when they walked further into the room they say Tobin and Christen sleeping on Christens bed, her head resting on Tobin's shoulder and Tobin's arm around Christen. Suddenly Christen nuzzled her head onto the crook of Tobin's neck and Tobin instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around Christen. Both Syndey and Pinoe looked at the pair with questioning looks. 

“What do we do?” Pinoe whispered.  
“I dont know-” Sydney's voice was interrupted by loud banging and Kelley’s yelling.  
“Syd and Pinoe i know you’re in there! Open up!” followed by more banging. 

Both Tobin and Christen jumped awake. Tobin got so scared she fell off the bed.  
“Oww… What the- who was that?” she said as she rubbed her head.  
Christen was right next to her in a second checking her head making sure she was okay.  
“Are you okay?” Christen asked concerned.  
Sydney and Pinoe were laughing at Tobin.  
“Yeah I’m okay” Tobin said as she looked at Christen. After checking her once more Christen helped Tobin up. They heard Kelley outside yelling about getting someone back later.  
“What did you do to Kelley?” Tobin asked as she stood up.  
“Nothinggggg” they both responded in unison trying to keep from laughing.  
Tobin looked at the clock and saw it was dinner time. “Ugh whatever we’re going to be late for dinner… Come on Chris lets go.” She said as she led Christen out the room still holding her hand. 

“Chris? They are already giving eachother nicknames? Didn’t they just meet?” Syndey asked clearly confused, she knew Tobin didn’t get attached to people very easily or fast.  
Pinoe just shrugged. “I don’t know but I am going to find out come on lets go and catch up to them.”  
They caught up to them at the elevator. “Oh hey Christen I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us during dinner?” Sydney asked.  
Christen looked at Tobin silently asking if it were okay with her. Tobin noded slightly and Christen smiled. “Yeah sure it will be nice to get to know more of the players.” The whole silent conversation didn’t go unnoticed by their two teammates.  
The elevator arrived to the floor and they got off. When they arrived to the dinner most of the teammates were already in line getting the food. As they were waiting in line Tobin and Christen joked and laughed at anything and everything. Christen and Tobin were the last ones to arrive at Sydneys table which consisted of Pinoe, Alex, Ashlyn, Ali and HAO. As they neared the table Tobin saw who was there. Tobin said,“I’ll see you after dinner Chris” as she began to walk away. They were ear distance from the table and everyone knew why Tobin didn’t want to stay, well everyone except Christen. But before Tobin could walk away Christen pulled her back by the hand. “Stay with me Toby.” Everyone at the table was shocked because Tobin hated that nickname and she didn’t let anyone call her that, not even Alex. 

“I don’t know Chris-”  
“Pleaseee for me.” She was giving Tobin the cutest puppy face she didn’t have it in her to say no.  
“Ugh okay fine.” She said as she sat down next to Christen on the table.  
If everyone was shocked before they were blown away now by how easily Christen convinced Tobin.  
At first it was a little awkward but they soon fell into conversation.

Everyone noticed how Tobin would look at Christen and how she would smile extra big when she smiled at her. In the middle of dinner Christens fingers were all covered with sauce from the spaghetti.  
“Aww I forgot napkins” she said as she began to get up to go get them.  
“Oh don’t worry Chris I’ll go get them.” Tobin said as she bolted off of the chair before Christen could protest. Everyone was surprised at how Tobin had offered to go get napkins so fast for Christen. If they didn’t know any better they would think they were together. But they couldn’t be…. RIght? They had just met a couple of days ago.  
Tobin came back and handed Christen her napkins.  
“Thanks Toby.” At this Alex was sure Tobin was going to say something along the lines of “don’t call me that” or “ i don’t like that nickname” she was sure she let the first time slip because she wanted to be nice and make Christen feel welcomed to the team. But all Tobin did was smile and say “you’re welcome”.  
“Wow Tobin does your lover know about Christen” Pinoe half joked. At this Christen felt a little hurt. Tobin is in a relationship? She never told me that.  
“You’re with someone Tobin?” Christen asked while looking at her directly in the eyes. Tobin immediately saw the hurt in Christen’s eye but before she could respond Pinoe answered her.  
“Yeah! She didn’t tell you?”  
“Umm noo.” Christen was feeling worse by the second.  
“Well she totally likes her.. they are always texting. skyping and calling.” Other people on the table started adding things.  
_Texting, Skyping and calling,_ Christen thought, _those are the things we do. I thought I meant something to her. I thought we had something. But of course we don’t. How could I possibly think that. I’m so stupid!_ She couldn’t take it anymore, she knew that if she stayed any longer she would cry and she didn’t want everyone to think she was pathetic for crying over a crush she has on a girl who doesn’t like her back. 

“Oh… thats nice.. Umm I’m not feeling so well i think ama head back to my room early.” Christen said as she got up and left not giving anyone any time to reply.  
Tobin began to follow her but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see who it was and was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes.  
“What do you want?” Tobin said a little more harshly than she meant. Alex flinched at Tobin’s rough voice.  
“I just wanted to talk.” Alex responded a little sad. Tobin instantly felt bad and she hated the fact that she still cared about the woman standing in front of her even after everything that had happened.  
“Sorry... But we can talk later i need to go check on Christen.” Tobin said as she pulled away and rushed off before anything else can stop her.  
_Why did she run off? Is it because she really doesn’t feel good. But she was fine until Pinoe mentioned my “lover”. Is that why?....Could it be possible that she likes me too?.. No she’s straight so thats not possible. Tobin stop getting your hopes up._ Tobin thought as she made her way to Christens room.

\-------------  
As soon as Christen reached her room she threw herself on the bed and began crying. A couple of minutes later she she heard a knock on the door. She decided not to get up hoping they would leave.  
“Christen I know you're in there, is everything okay? Just open the door so we can talk.” Tobin said as she waited outside the door.  
Christen didn't want to face Tobin now so she decided to lie. She quickly got in the restroom and yelled “Yeah I'm fine Tobin thanks for worrying but really I'm fine. I'm actually just getting in the shower so talk to you tomorrow?”  
“Oh okay yeah i’ll see you at breakfast then.” Tobin responded sadly.  
Christen decided that a nice hot shower would do her some good. 

When she got out of the shower she found Sydney skyping with her dog, Boss. Looking at her interact with her dog made her miss hers even more. She wished she could just pick the phone up and call them. Especially in times like these, Morena always knew how to make her feel better and happy.  
\-------------  
The next morning Christen was really tired, mostly due to the fact that she couldn't sleep thinking about Tobin’s girlfriend. She woke up before Sydney and decided to head to the lobby and get some coffee. When she walked out the door she bumped into something and she jumped back frightened.  
“Oh sorry Chris are you okay?” Tobin asked her.  
“Oh uh yeah….what are you doing here?” Christen asked clearly confused.  
“Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  
“Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Christen responded a little too fast.  
“Well for one you left the dinner without an excuse-”  
“I had an excuse I didn't feel well.” Christen cut in.  
“And,” Tobin continued “you didn't respond to my goodnight or good morning text.” Tobin moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. “I just want to make sure that you are okay.” Tobin said sincerely as she looked directly into Christen’s eyes.  
Both girls felt electricity when they touched. When Christen heard the sincerity in Tobins words her heart melted a little.  
“I'm okay now, really.” Christen smiled as she squeezed Tobin’s hand.  
“Okay well where were you going this early?”  
“I was just going to the lobby to get some coffee before breakfast.”  
“Cool, mind if I join?” Tobin asked with a shy smile.  
“I’d love that Toby.” Christen responded with a smile of her own.  
They walked hand in hand down to the elevator. Holding hands felt so normal that they didn’t even notice that they were still doing it.

When they walked into the elevator Tobin turned to Christen. “Hey Chris, you know you can tell me anything right? I’ll always be here for you in case you just need to talk or anything.” Christen smiled and squeezed her hand. When the elevator door opened to the lobby Christen felt Tobin stiffen. She looked to where she was staring and saw Alex and Ashlyn getting some coffee too.  
“Is everything okay Tobin?” Christen asked concerned.  
“Yeah,” Tobin responded as she let go of her hand “one cream to sugars, right?” Tobin asked as they neared the coffee table.  
“Yeah” Christen responded with a smile. 

Ashlyn and Alex were talking and Ashlyn immediately noticed Alex’s posture change. She was looking toward the elevator and when Ashlyn turned to look at the source of her mood change she saw Tobin and Christen getting off of the elevator smiling and holding hands.  
When they got there both Christen and Tobin greeted Alex and Ashlyn. Tobin then left to make the coffee’s and Christen stayed back with Alex and Ashlyn.  
Ashlyn noticed Alex anger toward Christen so she decided to jump in before she did something stupid.  
“Hey guys ready for practice?” she asked.  
Christen smiled and said “ yeah it's been a little different than what I’m use to but I think I’m finally adjusting to the team.”  
Tobin walked back to coffee’s in hand and gave one to Christen as she said, “You are doing great out there, when I see you play I need to remind myself that it's your first camp and you’ve only been with us for a few days.”  
“Awww thanks Toby you're the best, and thanks for the coffee.” Christen said as she gave Tobin a sideways hug.  
Alex witnessed their entire exchange and became even more jealous.  
“I think we should start going to breakfast so we aren't late.” Alex said to interrupt their moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might hate me a little... sorry... but it will be worth it i promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for taking forever.... I will try my best to update more frequently but I make no promises. I also have 2 good ideas for new stories that in my opinion are better than the one I'm writing but I just don't have time to write them. Anyways maybe in the future?...hopefully. Thank you guys for all the kudos and support. I've got mad love for you guys :)

# Chapter 10

During the next few practices everyone noticed how well Christen and Tobin worked together. They were able to find each other anywhere on the field. Much like the way Tobin and Alex were able to find each other but this was different. It seemed more natural. 

That wasn't the only thing that the team noticed. They also noticed how well Kelley and Julie worked together on the defense. They also seemed to be attached at the hip off the pitch.

After the last practice of the day Kelley went to her room trying to find a quiet place to think things through. When she got there she found Tobin on her bed reading the Bible. Tobin immediately noticed something wrong with Kelley.  
“Hey, is everything okay?” She asked concerned.  
“Yes...no….I dont know.” Kelley responded as she threw herself face down on the bed.  
“Well whats wrong?”  
“I like Julie...like I really like her. And I kinda want to be able to hold her hand and kiss her and hug her whenever I want.” Kelley said.  
“And that’s bad because?” Tobin asked confused.  
“Because I dont know if she wants the same thing. Like come out to the team you know? What if I ask her and she freaks out and says no? I dont want to lose her.” Kelley responded clearly scared.  
Tobin tried her best not to laugh but failed.  
“Why are you laughing?!” Kelley asked angrily. “This isn’t funny"  
“Im sorry,” Tobin responded sincerely, “its just that dude she likes you! Like really likes you. I’m sure she is wants to tell the team. Just go for it and ask her you've got more to gain than to lose so go for it.”  
“You really think I should?”  
“Yeah I think you should.” Tobin responded with a smile.  
“Thanks you're the best.”  
“Yeah yeah i know now let's go to dinner i’m starving.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day after breakfast Jill called for a meeting.  
“Now I know you ladies are wondering what you're doing here...well I decided to change practice up a bit today. We will be working on team bonding today. So instead of having a normal practice we will have a scavenger hunt.”  
At this all of the girls cheered. Jill put up a powerpoint that explained all of the instructions and after she was done going over them she passed out a paper that has all of the teams.  
“You have until 2 to complete the mission. Dont forget to take pictures. And goodluck! You may begin.”  
All of the girls got up and rushed to get to their teams. Everyone on the team was over competitive and it showed.  
Kelley, Carli, Morgan, Amy, Becky and HAO were on one team. Christen, Lauren, Julie, Ashlyn, Sydney, and Christie where on another team. Tobin, Alex, Hope, Kling, Pinoe and Abby were on another team.

As soon as they got together Abby took charge. “Okay does anyone have any ideas on how to get this done fast and efficiently?”  
“We can split the list of items so we can cover more ground faster" Alex suggested, mainly because she wanted an excuse to be with Tobin alone.  
“Good idea baby horse!” Abby said “okay groups of three or two?”  
“Well with groups of two we can get more done" Alex said.  
“Okay so split up into groups and meet up here at 1:50 " 

Alex saw Tobin was making her way towards Kling so she sped up to catch get her before. Just before Tobin reached Kling Alex grabbed her arm.  
Tobin turned to face her a little confused. “Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to be partners?” Alex asked.  
Tobin a s surprised and she was about to decline when she thought to herself _why dont you want to work with her, because she broke your heart? You’re stronger than that._ “Sure" Tobin responded with a smile.  
Alex wasn't sure what she was more surprised of the response or the smile but she happily welcomed both. They got their part of the list and headed off. 

\-------------------

“Okay so what do we need to find?” Tobin asked as her and Alex began to walk.  
“Well we need to do four things: act out a scene from Harry Potter, take a picture with a cat with colored eyes, play 1 vs. 1 with a beach ball, and take a picture with a fish.” Alex responded.  
“Well i think we can go to the kitchen and find the fish, and the Harry Potter scene should be easy but I dont know about the cat and beachball” Tobin responded.  
“Okay well lets do the fish thing first since that should be fairly easy.”  
“Yeah good idea.” Tobin responded

When they reached the kitchen they were greeted by a beautiful dirty blonde woman with colored eyes.  
“Hi, my names Ashley how may I help you” she asked as she looked directly at Tobin.  
“Hey I’m Tobin and this is Alex” Tobin answered with a shy smile, “ we are doing this scavenger hunt for the team and we were asked to take a picture with a fish, do you maybe have one laying around?” Tobin asked.  
“Sure thing… anything for you” she responded with a wink “just wait right here I’ll be right back”

“Do they always have to throw themselves at you?” Alex asked annoyed.  
“What do you mean?” Tobin responded clearly confused.  
“Oh come on she was totally hitting on you.” Alex said.  
“She was just being friendly.” 

“Here’s your fish” Ashley said as she came back.  
“Cool thank… can you please take a picture of us with it?” Tobin asked.  
“Yeah of course!” Ashley responded with a huge smile.

Ashley took the picture and handed Tobin here phone back. “I also added my phone number in case you wonna hang out some time” Ashley added with a wink.  
“Uhhhhh…. Thanks” Tobin responded while she tried to hide her blush. 

Alex was clearly mad and she was happy they were finally leaving. “I dont think we will be able to find a beach ball and we only have 30 minutes left so we need to play smart. What if we get a soccer ball and write “beach” on it?” Tobin asked.  
“Yeah that’s a good idea… lets do it” Alex responded.  
“Okay cool I have a soccer ball in my room.”  
_Yeah of course you do_ Alex thought to herself. They walked to the elevator and Tobin pressed the button. The elevator came and they walked in, curiosity and jealousy got the better of Alex and she couldn’t stop what escaped her mouth. “So are you gonna call Ashley?” Tobin was daydreaming that it took her a while to process what Alex had asked. “Uhh no.. im not interested” Tobin responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

Alex was happy with this response. Then she began to think that maybe Tobin did have a girlfriend. This made her even more jealous and she couldn’t stop the words flying out of her mouth. “So the rumors must be true and you have a mystery girl.”  
Tobin was confused. “Umm no I don’t have a mystery anyone,” she answered.  
The elevator arrived at their floor and Tobin hurried off to get the ball. Alex found a marker and wrote “beach” on the ball. Then she started recording them play a small 1 vs. 1 game in Tobins room.

“We can also do the Harry potter scene in here if you want” Tobin said once they were done recording.  
“Yeah that’s a good idea Tobs.” Alex responded with a smile.  
“So which scene should we do?” Tobin asked.  
“I don’t know you’re the Harry Potter expert remember.” Alex said with a smile

\----------------------------

_Flashback ___

___“Babe I’m 100% James Potter's Patronus is a stag and Lily’s is a doe!” Tobin confidently said._  
“And I’m 100% sure that you’re wrong!” Alex responded.  
Tobin and Alex were cuddling after practice arguing about who knew more about Harry Potter.  
“A Patronus is a physical representation of one’s soul and him being a stag and her being a doe make them literal soul mates! J.K. Rowling is a genius!”  
“I still think you’re wrong.”  
“Fine look it up for yourself then.” Tobin responded.  
When Alex did she saw that her girlfriend was right. Tobin saw her face and she knew she was right. “Ha told you!” Tobin said with a smug look.  
“Whatever” Alex responded clearly annoyed.  
“You should always know I’m right. I am the Harry Potter expert after all.” Alex rolled her eyes and cuddled further into Tobin. “Shutup and kiss me” Alex told her girlfriend. Tobin happily obliged. 

___End of Flashback_ _ _

__\---------------------------------_ _

___Tobin remembered that memory. She missed being that close to Alex. She missed her hair, her smell, her lips….. _Tobin snap out of it!__ She thought.  
“Well I was thinking we could do the Leviosa scene.”  
“Yeah that’s a good scene!” Alex said. “So who’s who?”  
“Well you can be Hermione and I’ll be Ron because I think you have more sass” Tobin said.  
“Yeah oka… HEY! I am NOT sassy” Alex responded with both hands on her hips.  
“If you say so…” Tobin responded with a smirk. 

___It took them twice as long to record the scene because they both couldn’t keep a straight face. They only had 10 minutes to complete one more thing. “How are we going to find a cat with colored eyes and regroup the team in 10 minutes!” Alex asked clearly frustrated._  
“Desperate times call for desperate measures” Tobin said while she scrolled through her phone.  
“What are you doing” Alex asked confused.  
“Okay take a picture with your phone” Tobin said as she pulled up a picture of a cat with different colored eyes on the internet.  
“Are you serious?” Alex asked  
“Yeah you sometimes have to play smart and not hard” Tobin responded with a cheeky grin. 

___Alex laughed and got next to Tobin and took a selfie._  
They ran back to meet up with the team so they could present their items. They made it to their group with just a few minutes to spare.  
“There you guys are! We thought you wouldn’t make it!” Abby said.  
“Sorry some of the things on our list were hard to find.” Tobin responded.  
The team gathered all of their items and presented it to the coaches.  
“Well done ladies. The coaches will discuss and choose a winner, we will be back shortly.” Jill said to everyone once they presented. 

__Alex tried to find a way to get Tobins attention but all of her attempts seemed to fail. Tobin always seemed to be surrounded by people._ _

___“Hey loser ready to bow down to the winner.” Kelley said as she walked up to Tobin._  
Tobin looked around as if looking for someone “Oh are you talking to me? Im sorry i just thought you were talking to someone else since my team obviously is going to win.” Tobin said with confidence.  
“Actually you both are wrong, since we are going to win, right Jules?” Christen said as they walked up to the group.  
“Absolutely, I already know what I want eat for my victory meal” Julie respond with a smirk, winking at Kelley. This made Kelley turn bright red which caused Tobin to laugh. 

__Kelley was about to tell Tobin something when they were interrupted by the coaches.  
“Alright ladies you all did a wonderful job but you there can only be one winner. So without further ado the winner of the scavenger hunt goes to……. Squad Goals- Christen, Lauren, Julie, Ashlyn, Sydney, and Christie. Congratulations ladies.” Jill announced_ _

___The girls from the team began to cheer loudly and everyone else clapped (some more forcefully than others)._  
“Everybody wants to be as good as us, thats why we are Squad Goals” Sydney said. “And you're all welcome for coming up with the amazing name” she added.  
Julie walk over to Kelley and whispered in her ear “I can’t wait to have my meal” then bit her ear and kissed her on her jaw line. Kelley was stunned at how bold Julie was being because she never showed this much affection in front of the team. Julie began to walk away and Kelley slapped her butt because she didn’t think anyone was looking. What she didn’t know was that a tall brunette with piercing green eyes had witnessed everything from across the room. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions decisions.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all your kudos and comments. I'll try to update more often but i can't make promises. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

# Chapter 11

During the next couple of days Alex and Tobin began to talk more and more. They even began to talk outside of practice and people began to notice. Alex was happy she was finally getting somewhere with Tobin and Tobin began to realize how much she had missed Alex. After the last practice before their game Alex caught up with Tobin as she was heading out of the bus.   
“Hey I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie today after dinner, just like old times?” Alex asked. Tobin didn’t have anything to do so she agreed. 

Alex left early from dinner to get ready before Tobin arrived. She was determined to get Tobin back. She wore tight small shorts and a small tight black tank top that she knew would drive Tobin crazy. A few minutes later Tobin texted her saying that she was on her way. Alex hurried and put on Tobins favorite perfume and waited patiently. A couple of seconds later there was a knock on the door. 

When she opened the door she immediately hugged Tobin tight. “So what movie do you want to watch?” Alex asked.  
“Whatever you want” Tobin responded as she walked in.  
Alex put on a Harry Potter movie, knowing anything related to Harry Potter Tobin would love, plus the movies were super long so it was extra time she wanted to spend with Tobin. 

They both laid down on Alex’s bed but Tobin kept a distance between them. As the movie progressed Alex slowly made her way towards Tobin. Halfway through the movie Alex was right next to Tobin. Due to the lack of clothes she was wearing she was cold. Tobin felt Alex shiver against her. “Are you cold Lex?” Tobin asked concerned.  
“A little” Alex responded a little shy. Tobin instinctively wrapped the younger girl in her arms. 

They stayed like that for a while. Alex missed having the midfielders arms wrapped protectively around her, she missed the safety she felt and the way she felt like the only girl in the world when the New Jersey girl looked at her. “I missed this” Alex said. Tobin looked away from the screen and focused on Alex. She was about to say something but Alex cut her off. 

“I missed this, I missed you but most of all i missed us. I know I fucked up in the past but I’m willing to spend every second of every day for the rest of my life making it up to you. I love you Tobin, I am so deeply in love with you and I’m willing to fight for you against anything and anyone”. She leaned in and captured Tobins lips.   
Tobin was shocked, she didn’t know what to do and instinct took over. She tightened her grip around Alex and returned the kiss. She had spent a whole year wishing Alex would return to her and now that she had her, kissing her and holding her like old times she felt…… different. When she closed her eyes she imagined she was kissing a beautiful tan skin beauty with green eyes… 

Christen.

Christen, the thought of her made her snap back to reality, it was as if she had just been thrown into an ice bath. She suddenly began to realize what was happening. Alex had confessed to her that she missed her and she was still in love with her, which would have meant everything to her until a few weeks ago. Now Tobin just realizes how wrong this is, her holding Alex doesn’t seem to fit perfectly, their lips don’t move in sync and everything just feels too forced. But most of all Tobin felt as if she was betraying someone. 

She pushed Alex back and scrambled to get up. Alex had a hurt expression but Tobin didn’t really care. “I’m sorry I can’t do this” Tobin said as she began to scramble to the door.   
“I meant what I said Tobin, just remember that, I’ll fight for you.” That’s the last thing Tobin heard as she walked out the door.   
\------------  
Tobin was so confused she did the one thing that always calmed her. She made her way up towards the roof. When she got up there she saw that she wasn’t the only one there, she saw a silhouette of someone looking over the city. She was about to head down but she heard snuffling and as she looked closer at the silhouette she saw that the person was wearing a beanie.. she recognized that beanie. She cautiously made her way towards the person and as she got closer she saw that her assumptions were correct. She placed her hand on the person's shoulder and the girl jumped up in surprise. “Sorry i didn’t mean to scare you, is everything okay?” Tobin asked as she stepped closer to the girl. 

“Yeah everything is fine” Christen responded as she wiped her eyes.   
Tobin frowned and wrapped the forward with one arm. “What’s wrong?” she asked softly.   
Christen couldn't keep it together and began to cry against her shoulder. Tobin wrapped the girl in a tighter embrace with both arms and whispered “Shhh it's okay I’m here I got you” and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Once Christen began to calm down Tobin asked again what was wrong.  
“It’s nothing…. its stupid.”  
“Its not stupid if it makes you cry… you can tell me anything I promise not to judge."

Christen looked at her and saw sincerity in her eyes.   
“I’m just scared about tomorrows game and I guess it hadn’t hit me until earlier today when they announced me on the starting line up. Like I’m about to play in front of the biggest crowd of people I have ever played for. They will all be judging and I just feel like I have to do something really big for people to notice me and accept me. I mean like everyone knows and loves Alex Morgan and i’m the new girl that has to prove herself.I feel like there is just so much on the line and i dont want to mess it all up, i just got here and i’m not ready to leave.” Christen said as she looked away.

“Hey,” Tobin said as she grabbed Christens chin, “look at me.” Once she did she said, “you were placed on the starting line up on your very first cap. Why? Because you not only deserve it but you proved to everyone that you deserved it. Why else would Jill put you in? You worked harder than everyone to prove yourself and it all paid off. And I’m so proud of you, this is really big and honestly its okay to be nervous. I would be more scared if you weren't nervous honestly. But i promise that once the whistle blows it gets easier, the crowd disappears and the only thing you focus on is getting the ball to the back of the net. And plus if you get nervous I’ll be right behind you to help you out.” Tobin said as she hugged Christen.   
“Thank you Toby, I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“Cry and die of boredom,” Tobin said which received a giggle from Christen, “Come on let's get you to bed tomorrows a big day.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make one long update but I'm still not done with the chapter so I split it into two. Thanks for all your kudos and comments! They are seriously the reason I continue writing.

# Chapter 12

Christen woke up with “Come on Eileen” playing from her alarm. She shut it off and looked around and saw her roommate was nowhere to be found. She was both excited and nervous for today and she knew she had to get focused for the big game. She meditated and then head out to breakfast. When she arrived she saw Tobin making her way to her with two coffees in hand.  
“Hey” Christen greeted with a smile.  
“Hey” Tobin smiled back “I got you some coffee, i hope that’s okay”  
“Yeah that’s perfect thank you.”  
They got their food and sat down on the same table to eat. During breakfast Tobin noticed how nervous Christen was, she was always bouncing her feet and always moving. In an attempt to calm her down she reached over and placed her hand on Christen’s thigh. They both immediately felt a shock run through their bodies.  
“Hey don’t be nervous, you’ll do great.” Tobin said with a reassuring smile. Christen began to blush but she wasn’t sure if it was because of what Tobin said or if it was of where Tobin’s hand was at.  
“Thanks” Christen said as she dipped her head in an attempt to hide her blush.  
They continued to eat happily but little did they know that Alex had seen the way Tobin touched Christen and how the other girl blushed and she didn’t like it one bit. 

A couple of seats away from Tobin sat Julie and Kelley. Julie kept fidgeting but it was from an entirely different reason than Christen. Kelley leaned into her and whispered “Babe we don’t have to do this is you don’t want to or you aren’t ready.”

\------  
_Flashback to previous night_

“How long will your roommate be out?” Kelley breathlessly asked as she straddled Julie with one hand under her shirt.  
The couple had gotten together to watch a movie but it was soon forgotten in the background as they got carried away in a heated make out session.  
“I don’t know that’s why this can’t happen right now.” Julie said as she removed Kelley’s hand from under her shirt and moved from under her. Kelley dramatically pouted and said “But whyyyy?”  
“Remember the last time we got carried away? Moe almost caught us! I can’t believe she believed that stupid excuse of we building a fort and having it come down on us and you were helping me find my earing and that’s why you were under the sheets in between my legs.” Julie said as she snuggled next to Kelley.

“I don’t want to hide from the team anymore” Kelley began to say. She grabbed Julie’s chin and tilted it up so that she could look her in the eye, “I- I really like you and I want to be able to hold your hand in front of the team because I feel like the most powerful human every time I take you by the hand. And when I kiss you I feel as if I could fly, In other words I want to come out to the team as a couple.” 

When Kelley finished she saw that Julie was crying. ”No babe please don’t cry if you don’t want to come out that’s okay I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you-”

Kelley was cut off by Julie pulling her into a kiss, “I’m not upset baby, these are happy tears I have been waiting to hear those words for a while now. I really like you and I want to take this next step with you because I’m sorry to say that you’re stuck with me because I’m in it for the long run babe.”

Kelley kissed her, “I think I can live with that.”

_End of flashback_

\-------

“No, I’m ready babe” Julie reached down and held onto Kelley’s hand and took a deep breath.

\-----

_An hour earlier_

The coaches had all gathered in Jill’s room because Kelley wanted to talk to them. They were all scared something had happened between her and a certain brunette goalkeeper.  
When Kelley walked in they saw that Julie was with her and they were even more confused. 

“Thank you for gathering in such short notice,” Kelley began addressing the staff “ I’m going to make this straight to the point because I know how much you hate it when people beat around the bush.” She grabbed Julie’s hand and said, “Julie and I are dating” at this all of the coaches looked surprised, most had their eyes wide and some even had their mouth open, they weren’t expecting this at all.

“Now I know that you might not approve of this but we will keep everything strictly professional.”

Jill was the first to recover from the initial shock. “ The player's personal life doesn’t really concern me as long as it doesn’t affect your performance on the field so as long as you keep it professional I am fine with it.” At this all of the coaches nodded their heads. 

“We will don’t worry, we are also here to ask for your permission to tell the team at the breakfast.” Jill thought about it for a second and said, “Well they are going to find out sooner or later so yeah it’s better to tell them all at the same time. Thank you for telling me and I’m happy for you two” with a small smile. The girls nodded and said thank you and walked out.

“Well I didn’t see that one coming” Dawn said.

\-----

Julie squeezed Kelley’s hand and stood up, Kelley followed close behind. Kelley cleared her throat and got the rooms attention, “Hey guys we um have something to tell you-” she began to say as she looked around the room but the next words got caught in her throat when she m\made eye contact with a tall brunette with green eyes. Julie noticed that Kelley was having trouble forming words so she began to talk. She grabbed Kelleys hand once more and said, “Well we just wanted to let you guys know that Kelley and I are together.” Most of the girls were shocked and didn’t know what to say and everyone was quiet.

Suddenly Moe spoke up, “Wait…. Ewwww so that one time I walked in on you two and you said the fort had fallen on you and Kelley was trying to help you find your earing under the sheets-- there was no fort or earings huh?” At this everyone started laughing at Moe’s facial expression. 

Then Pinoe got up and and said “Well i wasn’t expecting that but congrats! I’m happy for both of you.” Everyone else offered their congratulations and began cheering when Kelley pulled down Julie for a kiss. 

At this Hope stormed out of the room and no one but Carli and Kelley noticed. 

Soon the team began to exit and made their way towards their room to prepare for the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the game


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking a while to post this! I'll try my best to update sooner! Thanks for all of your kudos and comments! :)

# Chapter 13

When they were headed down towards the bus Tobin pulled up Christen by the arm. “Hey do you maybe want to sit next to me on the bus?...I mean you don’t have to only if you want to but you probably have someone already and that’s fine-” 

Christen found it adorable how Tobin would ramble when she was nervous. “Yeah of course I’ll sit with you, I wouldn’t want to sit with anyone else.” Christen responded with a smile.

When Alex got on the bus she saw that Christen had taker HER seat next to Tobin by the window on the left side of the bus. Her jealousy took over and marched toward Christen who was talking to Tobin. 

“I’m really sorry Christen,I hate to tell you but you are sitting in my seat.”

Christen was a little shocked and she didn’t know how to respond. “Uh- i’m sorry, I’ll move,” She began to get up but Tobin stopped her.  
“No stay” Tobin said as she grabbed her arm so that she wouldn’t get up. She then turned to Alex and said, “I asked her to sit next to me”  
Sydney saw everything and knew that Alex wasn’t thinking straight due to her jealousy and she didn’t want her to do or say something stupid in front of the team. “Hey Alex you can come sit with me” she said from a few rows back. Alex made her way over to her angry. She then spent the entire bus ride talking about how Christen was trying to steal everything from her. Sydney just put one of her earphones on and pretended to listen.

\--------

 

Meanwhile a few rows in front Christen was beginning to feel nervous again and she began to bounce her leg. Tobin nudged her and smiled. “Do you want to listen to some music? It always helps me when I’m nervous for a game.”  
“Yeah that would be great anything to get my mind off the game right now”  
Tobin handed one earphone to Christen and began to play her calming playlist, the song that came up was “If You Ever Want to Be in Love” by James Bay. Tobin began to hum the song and Christen began to feel more relaxed although she kept moving her leg. Tobin instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand smiling at her. Christen immediately began to feel more calm. They spent the rest of the bus ride listening to music, holding hands and smiling. 

\--------

The team got out of the bus and were greeted by fans. Everyone was screaming out for Abby and Alex and Christen just hoped that one day they could do that for her.

They made their way into the locker rooms where their uniforms were all aligned. She put her shorts and socks on. She looked around the room and saw the girls doing their pre game rituals. Some were dancing, others were talking. She then put on her jersey, number 22 and looked around for her favorite brunette. She found Tobin sitting in her locker reading something. She then looked up and they made eye contact. Christen felt butterflies and she immediately blushed from being caught staring. She turned away and the next thing she knew she someone sat down next to her and squeezed her knee. She turned and saw Tobin smiling.

“H-Hey” Christen said, as she tried to hide the blush that was forming again.  
“You good?” Tobin asked.  
“Yeah, I feel a lot more calm. Thank you-- for everything”  
“No problem, you know I’ll always be here for you.”

Christen smiled and then she remembered something. “Hey I didn’t know you had a pre-game ritual.”  
“What- Oh yeah. I don’t really have one I’m kind of a random person. But I listen to music on the bus, i actually have multiple playlist depending on how I’m feeling. One of them is to calm me down- that's the one we were listening to on the bus. Another one is to pump me up before important games. I also have one for when i’m feeling down- it works kinda like a mood booster. And when I’m here in the locker room I read my Bible a little. And then we have the New Kids jump to get on the field. And before the game begins I also like to pray... Do you have any rituals?”

“Umm-- Well I meditate in the morning, but I do that everyday so I don’t know if that counts.Oh! also every morning before the game, I go out to the field and take 21 shots. If a field is not available to me, then I sit on my bed with the door closed and all the lights off, visualizing myself at the field taking 21 shots. But I don’t like have one with other people like you do with Lauren and Amy.”

“Well if you want we can have our own little ritual” Tobin says shyly  
Christen looks at her and smiles, “Yeah i would like that”  
This time its Tobin the one that blushes. “So what do you want our ritual to be?”  
“Hmmmm… well we could sit together on the bus before every game and listen to music… well if Alex doesn’t get mad I don’t want any problems” Christen responded a little shyly.  
“Yeah I would like that and don’t worry about Alex” Tobin said as she gave Christen her million dollar smile.

The time flew by and it was time for the gals to make their way to the tunnel. Christen was beginning to get really nervous and Tobin noticed. All the players began to make their way out and Tobin went and grabbed Christens hand keeping her from leaving the locker room.  
At first Christen was scared by the sudden contact but she immediately relaxed when she saw Tobin. “What’s wrong?” Christen asked a little confused.  
“Nothing I just wanted to add something to our pregame ritual” and with that Tobin hugged Christen. It took Christen by surprise but as soon as she processed what was going on she hugged her back. “Don’t be nervous you’ll do great out there Chris.” Tobin said as she began to pull away. Then suddenly she gave Christen a quick peck on the cheek. “Now lets hurry we got a game to play.” Tobin said as she stepped back and led the way out of the locker room. 

\-----------

The speed of the game was nothing she had ever experienced nor expected. But she was never one to back down from a challenge. It took Christen a couple of minutes to get into the rhythm of the game, and with each passing minute her confidence level rose. 

It was minute 12 Scotland had committed a foul around mid field, Ali Krieger centered a perfectly placed ball to the heart of the area. A Scotland player headered it out towards the top of the box. Christen was there, she stopped it with her thigh and shot it passed the goalie with her left.  
She couldn’t believe it, her first international goal in her first cap. She turned to her left and there she was, Tobin running up to her to hug her with a big smile. She felt all her other teammates surround them but to her it felt as if it were only her and Tobin. “I told you you’d do good” Tobin said. Christen’s heart was pounding and she didn’t know if it were because of the look Tobin gave her or because of the adrenaline of scoring a goal. 

As the game continued the US had a lot of opportunities they just couldn’t finish. It was around the 30 minute mark when Kelley had the ball down the left side, she passed it to Tobin who was out wide. Tobin lifted up her head and immediately spotted Christen open on the other side of the field. She took a touch and kicked a perfect center past all of the defenders leaving Christen open for goal, Christen’s head made contact with the ball and sent it flying past the goalie and into the net. She was immediately swarmed by her teammates. Across the field Tobin and her made eye contact and she saw the proud look in Tobin’s eyes. When Tobin caught up to her they hugged, and in that hug they were able to communicate more than words could allow. 

The first half ended 2-0 thanks to Christens goals. In second half the US kept missing a lot of opportunities for goal. In the 52nd minutes Christen passed a ball in the air and Shannon Box scored from a beautiful volley making it 3-0.

Hope was able to keep focused during most of the game. She was determined to get her clean sheet and she wasn’t going to let anyone get in the way of it. Well that’s what she wanted, but you don’t always get what you want in life. Hope ended up getting distracted by how Kelley and Julie celebrated the goal, hugging and laughing and Julie sneaking in a kiss on the cheek. With that distraction Hope couldn’t really focus on the game and Kim Little made the score 3-1 a minute after. To say Hope was pissed, was an understatement. 

In the 58th minute Christen had the ball, back turned to goal, she took on two player by the top of the area and shot a cannon towards goal but the Scotland goalie was able to deflect it. On the 72nd minute she stepped out of the field for Kristie Mewis. Before she got off the field she made eye contact with Tobin again. Tobin smiled at her and it made her heart melt. The game ended 4-1 with Sydney scoring the fourth and final goal in the 89th minute.

\-----

When the game ended Christen got back on the field and shook hands with the other team. There were so many people she couldn’t find Tobin. As she headed back into the locker room she felt two strong arms wrap around her and lift her up off the ground. 

“I told you you’d do great!” Tobin said as she lifted her off the ground.  
“Thanks Toby I couldn’t have done it without you” Christen responded with a smile.

The rest of the team filed into the locker room. Everyone- well almost everyone- congratulated Christen on an amazing game.  
She heard Kelley yell from the other side of the room, “And tonight we celebrate bitches!”  
All the girls cheered. Well most of them. One certain tall brunette quickly showered and changed and left to the bus.

Mostly everyone was excited, but little did they know what awaited them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your comments and kudos! :) You guys are helping me come up with good ideas so thanks :)

# Chapter 14

Most of the gals were waiting down in the lobby to get into the team vans to go to a nearby club, they were only waiting on a couple of girls. Tobin was talking with Ashlyn and Ali when she saw Alex walking towards them with HAO. Tobin couldn’t keep her eyes off of Alex and Alex knew it. Alex was wearing a skin tight black short dress that clung to her body in all the right places. She had her hair in curls and her makeup was perfectly done as always, her bright red lips perfectly contrasted her blue eyes. 

“Hey guys” Alex greeted the little group of girls.

All the girls greeted back and began talking. Alex stood next to Tobin and put her arm around her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear and whispered “You look really good Tobs” so that only she could hear. Tobin was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark blue short button up with the sleeves rolled up a little. Her hair was in her natural waves and she had very little makeup on. Tobin blushed and smiled back “You do too, Lex”.

 

Before they could continued their talk Abby walked to the front of the group and said, “We are still waiting on a couple of girls but three vans are ready to go so a couple of you can go over to the club to save us some tables while the others wait here for the rest.”

Alex immediately grabbed Tobin’s hand and pulled her to the closest van. The van had six people in it already and only seven people fit. “Only one more person fits. You go ahead Alex I’ll just wait for the rest of the girls.”  
“Nonsense, we can both fit.” Alex said determined as she pushed Tobin onto the van.  
“There’s no more room I-” Tobin was caught off guard when Alex sat on her lap.  
“See I told you we could both fit” Alex said with a smirk. Alex began to grind up on Tobin with the excuse of readjusting herself so that she was more comfortable. _Well this is going to be a long night_ Tobin thought.  
Alex was determined to win Tobin back and nothing and noone was going to stop her.

\-------

Christen went down to the lobby late because she was waiting for Sydney to finish getting ready. When they reached the lobby they saw most of the gals had already went to the club, she was a little disappointed not seeing Tobin there, but she brushed it off she was determined to finally do something about her feelings for Tobin. 

 

\----

When they got to the club Alex immediately took Tobin to the bar to get a few drinks because she knew Toin wouldn’t let anything happen unless she had a few drinks in her system. After they got their drinks they went to the table a couple of the girls had saved towards the corner of the club. 

At first Tobin was a little hesitant to being so close to Alex but after she had a couple of shoots she began to let loose.  
\-----  
When they got to the club Christen immediately began looking for Tobin. As they neared the teams table she made eye contact the beautiful brown eyes she was looking for. But what she saw next made her blood boil. Alex was sitting so close to Tobin she was practically sitting on top of her and she had an arm around Tobin’s shoulder while whispering something into her ear. 

When she neared the table all of the girls saw her and began to cheer. They all wanted to buy her a drink to celebrate but she didn’t care about all of that she only wanted to be with Tobin. But every time Tobin tried to get near her she would get pulled away some way or another by Alex. 

After about an hour Christen was at the bar ordering a Blue Hawaii when she felt a familiar hand touch her lower back. Then she felt a body lightly press behind her.  
“I told you you’d do great”  
Christen turned around and immediately smelled the alcohol coming off of Tobin. She had also drank a few drinks and she was tipsy herself, that’s what probably gave her the courage to do what she did next. 

“Thanks I think it was our ritual that helped a lot.” Christen said as she leaned in closer to Tobin.  
Right then the song “Up Down” by T-Pain came on. Christen knew this was her chance and she grabbed Tobins hand and pulled her to the dance floor. 

When they got to the dance floor Christen turned around and began to move her body to the beat of the song. Tobin was so mesmerized by her that she was just standing and staring. Christen leaned in close and whispered seductively into Tobin’s ear. “Aren’t you going to dance with me Toby?”

That kicked Tobin into gear and began to move her body in sync with Christens, each of them inching closer and closer to each other until their fronts were flushed together. Suddenly Christen turned around and began grinding on Tobin.

They both felt as if their bodies were on fire, they both needed more and with each passing second. Christen backed up into Tobin as much as it were possible with her hands finding the back of Tobin’s head bringing her impossibly closer. Tobin’s hands were tightly gripping Chrsiten’s waist and her head was resting on her shoulder. They were both lost in their own little bubble moving in sync to the beat of the song. The song ended and the song “Red Nose” by Sage the Gemini came on. 

The pair were interrupted by a very drunk Alex followed by a couple of their other teammates that were equally as drunk. 

“Tobs! Dance with me!” Alex slurred as the pulled Tobin away from Christen.  
“I don’t know Lex-”  
“Come on you know this is our song!!”  
Tobin was going to say no but Alex pulled her close by the shoulders and whispered in her ear “Come on one song”  
Tobin’s mind flashed back to all of the times they danced this song in the past.  
“Fine, just one song” Tobin agreed. 

Christen stood there shocked, she saw Alex getting ready to dance with Tobin when she turned and gave her an evil smirk. This is when Christen knew Alex also had feelings for Tobin. She made her way back to the table and sat down watching the pair dance. 

\---- 

Alex knew that this was her chance, she knew what to do to make Tobin moan, beg, and ask for more. She also remembered how much Tobin loved this song. So she turned around and bent down in front of Tobin. She saw Tobin hesitating so she grabbed her hands and presses them to her hips. They began to move in sync and with each sway of the hips Alex backed up into Tobin more and more. Tobin closed her eyes and let the alcohol and music take control of her body. 

\-----

Christen sat at the table with Cheney not really paying attention to the conversation, she was too focused on the dance floor. Lauren noticed Christen staring daggers into Alex and they knew that she had feelings for her fellow New Kid. 

“You like her don’t you?” Lauren asked.  
“What?” Christen turned to Lauren with a shocked expression.  
“Tobin- You like her” she said it again as in more of a statement that a question.  
Christen didn’t know what to say and ducked her head.  
“It’s okay you know, Tobin’s a great person. There’s no shame in liking her.”  
Christen blushed and nodded, “Yeah i know it’s just that I’m not the only one,” she said as she nodded her head in the direction of the dance floor at the same time thinking about her mysterious girl Pinoe had mentioned at dinner last time. She knew it couldn't be Alex, so there was another girl added to the list.  
“That’s true but are you willing to fight for her?”  
“Yes of course, but i don’t want to force her into anything. I want her to make her choice.” Christen said.  
Lauren knew her and Tobin would be a good couple, she saw how they interacted and how happy Christen made Tobin. She turned her head to the dance floor and saw how Alex was dancing on Tobin, she knew that Alex was trying to win Tobin back but after everything that had happened she didn’t trust her with her friends heart anymore. 

They both suddenly saw when Alex turned around and pulled Tobin by the shoulders and kiss her. And what they saw next shocked them more, Tobin grabbed Alex’s butt and pulled her into her more. 

Christen couldn’t keep it in anymore and she ran away with tears in her eyes. Lauren was torn between running after Christen or going over to Tobin to slap her. She chased after Christen and caught up to her when she was outside waiting for a cab. 

“Christen wait it’s not-”  
“It’s not what Lauren! We both saw what happened!” Christen yelled with frustration. A cab pulled up in front of her and she made her way to it. She opened the door and turned around and before she closed the door she said, 

“She made her choice”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking forever to update. This is kind of a slow chapter but i promise the next one will be better and longer. I'm thinking that this story will have about two more chapters so we are almost to the end! Thanks for all of your comments and kudos! I love reading the comments some make me laugh and they seriously give me that extra push to write when I'm tired.

# Chapter 15

The music was thumping, alcohol running through her blood she was a little disoriented to say the least. The next thing she knew someone was grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her. She let herself get carried away by everything around her and her hands instinctively went down and grabbed the other person’s ass. Their movements were clumsy, mostly do the fact that they were both drunk. Next thing Tobin knows is that she is stumbling through the mobs of people with someone, they get to a dark corner of the club that is illuminated by the occasional party lights that flash by it. The pair begin to make out again, suddenly Tobin is being pushed to the wall forcefully and the person begins to grind onto her. 

Tobin grabs her ass and moans “Christen-”

This makes the other person stop a little, enough for Tobin to notice and open her eyes. When she sees Alex in front of her she pushes her back. Everything hits her like a bucket of ice cold water and at once and she instantly becomes sober. 

Alex chose to ignore what Tobin said and moved towards her again but she was pushed away by Tobin. 

“What’s wrong? I know you want this as much as I do” Alex said as she tried to move towards her again. 

Tobin didn’t know what to think. Did she like kissing Alex? Sure she did. But it just wasn’t the same. Her heart had been shredded to pieces by her she just didn’t know if she had it in her to trust her again. 

“I-I can’t do this,” Tobin said, “not right now.” And she turned to leave. 

Tobin went back to the table to find Christen but when she got there she was nowhere in sight. She saw Lauren and walked over to her.

“Hey, Lauren have you seen Christen?”  
Lauren turned around and looked at Tobin with anger and confusion.

“What do you think you were doing in the dance floor?” Lauren asked in a motherly tone.

Tobin was shocked she had seen what had happened with Alex, she had hoped that the darkness and people around them would’ve covered them. 

“Y-You saw?” Tobin asked a little nervous.  
“Yes, I saw! Do you care to explain?”  
“Who else saw?” Tobin asked  
“Just Christen and I, I think.”  
“Christen?! Where is she?” Tobin asked shocked.   
“She left, she saw you guys and she left upset.”  
“Upset. What do you mean by upset?” TObin asked clearly confused.   
“I know that you are oblivious to a lot of things but how could you not notice that Christen likes you!” Lauren asked frustrated.  
“Christen, likes me?” Tobin asks clearly confused.  
“YES! And she saw you making out with someone else, how do you think that made her feel?!” Lauren said getting more mad and frustrated by the second.  
“I-I have to go fix this” Tobin said as she stumbled towards the exit of the club. Lauren followed her to make sure she would be okay and to make sure she wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

\-----

30 minutes later the pair was stumbling through the hotel lobby. They were exhausted because they couldn’t find a cab and Tobin, being impatient, decided to walk back. The walk took twice as long because they were still kind of drunk and took a couple of wrong turns.

When they made it to their floor they went to Christen’s door. Well Tobin more like ran/stumbled over. When they got there Tobin began to knock. After a couple of seconds they heard shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened and Tobin began to say,   
“Chris listen I-” She was caught off guard seeing a sleepy Bean on the other side of the door.  
Morgan rubbed her eyes and squinted with the brightness of the lights of the hallway.   
“If you are looking for Christen, she’s not here she left like 20 minutes ago.”  
“Left? Left to where?” Tobin asked confused.  
“Left to the airport, when she came back from the club she was really upset and decided to just go to the airport since her flight leaves early in the morning.”  
“Okay thanks” Tobin said sadly and stepped away from the door. 

“What am I gonna do Lauren!” Tobin said as she slumped on to the wall.  
“Get up. Let’s go to the room and talk everything out.” Lauren said as she helped Tobin up. 

When they got to the room Tobin threw herself on the bed face down and made a frustrated sound. Lauren rolled her over and said, “Talk to me”.

In response Tobin put her hands over her eyes.

“Whenever you’re ready” Lauren said.

Tobin layed there on the bed for over 10 minutes just thinking of everything that had happened. She didn’t know what to think or say, everything was so confusing. Her emotions were all over the place, she felt confused, scared, angry, happy?

After 10 minutes Tobin sat up and looked at Lauren who was sitting on the other side of the bed patiently waiting for her to talk. 

“I don’t know what to say” Tobin said quietly.  
“Well, lets start by talking about how you’re feeling.”  
“I don’t know! My emotions are all over the place!” Tobin said frustrated.  
“Can you be a little more specific?”  
“I’m just- I don’t know. Confused, angry, scared, frustrated… happy?”  
“Okay so why don’t we start by talking about what things make you feel each emotions maybe that will help clear everything up a bit.”   
“Well, I’m confused because of everything that happened. Like why does Alex want me back now? After everything that’s happened, after all this time. I’m also partially angry because why now that I was finally moving on? It’s not fair. I’m scared because I don’t want to keep getting hurt. I’m frustrated because I don’t know what I want.” Tobin began to ramble off.

“And why are you happy?” Cheney asked curiously.  
“What? What do you mean?” Tobin asked confused.  
“You also added that you were happy. So why are you happy?”  
Tobin thought she had said that last part in her mind. “I-I guess because you said that Christen likes me.” Tobin said with a small smile.   
Cheney saw her friends features brighten at the mention of Christen and that brought a smile to her own face. 

“Do you like Christen?” Lauren asked, although she already had an idea of the answer.

“Wha-Oh..Uh-I-I-Yeah… I do” Tobin said as her smile grew bigger with the thought of Christen. 

Then her face grew serious, “But that also scares me because I like her, like a lot. And I’m scared of putting myself out there just to get hurt again. I don’t know if I could take it, and Christen she was a huge part of helping me get over Alex, even if she didn’t know. But at the same time there is still a part of me that wants to be with Alex but I’m just scared. I really thought she was it for me, I actually imagined a nice family living on a nice house by the beach. I imagined teaching our children how to surf and skateboard.”

“Okay well what you need to do is take some time and really think about what you want and more importantly, what’s better for you. Don’t decide now, take a few days and really think about this. But once you make your choice make sure you go through with it and not change your mind halfway through it.” 

Tobin sat on the bed silently thinking over Lauren’s words. “Okay, thank you Chen I don’t know what I would do without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what/ how/ where you would want Tobin to make her final choice. If you have any things you would like me to add I will try to add them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAUTION: some hearts will be broken... don't hate me... i have warned you, it's up to you if you want to continue reading or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER. I know I'm a horrible person but i just have had so many things to do and I've re-written this chapter like 3 times because i just don't like how it's came out. Hope you like it.

# Chapter 16

It had been over two weeks since the incident of the bar and Christen and Tobin still hadn’t talked. Christen was at the park in sunny California playing with her dogs, Morena and Khaleesi. They were the only ones that were able to make her smile since her heart was crushed by a certain tan midfielders choice. 

She was walking back to her house when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw her best friend from highschool, Nima Majd, walking towards her with his signature smile. “Hey Christen I didn’t know you were back!” He said as he walked toward her.  
“Yeah I got back a couple of weeks ago actually. I’m here for vacation.” she said.  
When they finally reached each other he moved to hug her and she hugged back.

“It’s so nice to see you again Chris” 

Hearing that nickname made her heart break a little more.  
“It’s great to see you too Nima” She said with a smile that didn’t really reach her eyes.  
“You did so good in your game! I’m so proud of you! Let me take you out to celebrate.” He said as they began to walk.  
Christens mind immediately went back to her night at the bar, the night they were “celebrating” her game. “You don’t have to, really”  
“Come on please its the least i can do. Please let me do this.”  
“I don’t really feel like celebrating I kind of already did that with my teammates and all i want to do is move on and focus on my future.” Christen said, implying more than one thing with her response.  
“Well at least let me take you out for a nice dinner, you deserve it” He said with a smile.  
Christen finally caved because she didn’t want her best friend to feel bad. “Okay fine” she said with a small smile.  
“Great can you do tomorrow night?”  
“Yeah”  
“Alright is around 7 fine?”  
“Sure”  
“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow” He said with one last hug and smile. 

\----

Christen was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the doorbell ring. Her younger sister, Channing, opened the door. When she walked down the stairs she saw Nima wearing a black crew neck that was folded three-fourths down his arm, he had a white collar shirt underneath that peaked out underneath the crewneck. He also had on black jeans and perfectly white shoes that matched his perfect white smile, and a stylish black watch on his left wrist. He looked good, really good, anyone with eyes could see that.

They were on their way to their dinner reservations and Nima wouldn’t tell Christen where they were going. When they parked Christen saw where they were at, The Admiral Risty, a restaurant she had been wanting to go to but hadn’t had the time. 

Nima opened the car door as well as the front door of the restaurant for her. The waitress escorted them to their table. The view was beautiful, it was about 7:30 and they had a perfect view of the sunset over the ocean. The view was too perfect not to take a picture of it, Nima took out his phone and they decided to take a selfie with the sunset in the background. Nima had his arm around Christens shoulders while directly looking at her. Christen had her usual adorable smile on looking at the camera.  
He uploaded the picture on Instagram with the caption : **celebrating @christenpress accomplishments #proud #beautifulview**

Christen was having a lot of fun, she was smiling more than she had in the past two weeks. Nima ordered the finest wine to toast Christen and her accomplishments.  
“I’m so proud of you Chris,” Nima said as he raised his glass.  
Christen dipped her head in embarrassment and blushed, “Thank you” she said with a small smile. 

Their dinner came to an end too soon for either of their likings. When they arrived back at Christens house Nima walked her back to the door.  
“It was so good to finally see you and spend some time with you Chris”  
“It was good to see you too. Thank you for everything I really had a lot of fun.”  
Christen hugged him and as she was pulling back he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and dipped her head while blushing.

\---------------------

A few days had gone by and it seemed as if Nima and Christen were attached at the hip. They went to buy coffee in the mornings together, took hikes together, went to the beach together, worked out together, walked the dogs together. They did everything together, anyone that saw them would have thought that they were together.

The pair were walking along Manhattan Beach on a beautiful sunny day to get ice cream. Christen got Vanilla and Strawberry, Nima got Cookies and Cream and Cookie Dough. They took many selfies with the ocean as their background. 

Christen posted the one that had her head thrown back in laughter while Nima looked at her with a bright loving smile. The caption read: **Never a dull moment with this one @nimajd <3**  
Nima posted the one where they were looking directly at each other, both with their signature perfect smiles. The sun shined perfectly off of both of them, the breeze lifted Christens hair perfectly, a picture perfect moment indeed. The caption read: **She makes me so happy, wouldn't want to be anywhere else.**

Christen had been the happiest she had been in a while next to Nima. She smiled, laughed and most importantly almost forgot about her heartbreak. So she shouldn't have been surprised by what happened on Friday night.

They had just finished having dinner in her favorite restaurant, and were walking along the beach. The sun had set and the only light came from the full moon and the stars. They were walking along the sand, shoes on one hand their other hands occasionally bumping into one another. Christen tripped and almost fell, she grabbed Nima’s arm to steady herself. They continued to walk and Christen shivered as a small breeze made itself known. Nima stopped and took off his jacked and placed it on Christens shoulders. They were standing face to face with very little space between them. Nima suddenly leaned in and kissed Christen gently.  
Christen was in shock and didn't know what was happening until after everything happened. He pulled back and leaned his forehead on hers while grabbing her hands.  
“Chris I just wanted to tell you how happy you make me. I’ve liked you since high school and if you give me a chance I promise I will do everything in my power to see you smile and happy every moment of everyday. I know your vacations are almost over and you will be going back to Stanford soon and I didn't want you to leave without me having told you this. All I'm asking for is a chance.”

Christen was beyond shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. He was a gentleman, smart, funny, successful, considerate, good looking, a man many girls dream of having one day. He made her happy, made her laugh, made her forget. There was one obvious choice to his proposal….

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Tobin and Lauren were in Beverly Hills visiting Amy for their vacation. It had been over a week of the bar incident and Tobin had no idea what to do, she was getting frustrated to say the least. Her heart was telling her one thing and her mind another. Or was it that they were both saying the same thing? She wasn't sure she was so confused. 

Her friends noticed the change in Tobin's vibe, instead of giving off the calm and chill vibe, they felt how frustrated and confused she was. They did everything in their power to distract their best friend. They took her surfing, hiking, painting, but nothing seemed to work.

Tobin was truly lost, she did what she always did when she needed help and guidance. She prayed. She spent every night praying for answers, praying for guidance, praying for a sign to help her decide. The fact that she got nothing was driving her crazy until one day. 

The three girl had just returned from their beach day, and were getting ready to have a movie marathon. Lauren was baking the cookies, Amy was getting the drinks, and Tobin had just picked the movies to watch. 

Tobin was laying on the couch waiting for her friends to join her, she decided to look through Instagram to pass the time. As she scrolled through her phone she saw something that caught her eye. It was a picture or a handsome guy with his arm around Christen’s shoulder looking directly at her. Anyone in a mile radius could see the love and adoration that poured out of the guys eyes. They both seemed happy, they were at a nice dinner, it seemed, celebrating Christen. But to Tobin it seemed more of a date. 

When Tobin first saw the picture she got a burning feeling at the bottom of her stomach and wanted to go up to them and rip his hand away from Christen. But she knew she couldn’t, she had no power over who Christen saw because she was too confused with her own emotions and feeling to decide on someone. She also saw the other two pictures of Nima and Christen together, and if she didn't think that in the celebration picture they were on a date (which she did by the way), she sure did for the other two, especially with the captions she read. So she just laid down and waited for the movie to come on. 

\------------------

In the morning Tobin woke up to the vibration of her phone indicating she had received a text. She sat up on the couch and looked around, she saw Lauren on the other couch and Amy on the floor, apparently they had fallen asleep while watching the movies the night before. She looked for her phone and found it underneath the pillow she was sleeping on. She opened the text without seeing from who it was. 

**Alex: Hey I know you're here in Cali visiting Amy, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something? I know we haven't hung out or talked for that matter in a long time but I really want to get back to where we were before, and I know we probably can't get back to that but at least we can try. I'm willing to try. I miss my best friend. At least think about it.**

Tobin cursed herself for opening the message without looking at the sender. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to ask her friends for advice but she knew she had to make this decision all on her own. 

Tobin spent the whole day thinking about what she should do and in the afternoon she finally knew what to do. She had prayed and asked for a sign and she though this was the sign she was waiting for so she texted Alex back.

**Tobin: hey yeah I'm here at Amy’s for the break. And okay I'm willing to try the whole friends thing with you.**  
Alex replied almost instantly and they set up a day to meet the next day.

\-----------

The next morning Tobin told her two best friends what had happened the previous day. Amy opened her mouth to say something and Lauren glared at her to shut up. Amy closed her mouth and gave Tobin a tight lipped smile. Lauren said, “ it's your choice and if you think this is best for you then we both support you. If you need anything call us.” Tobin just smiled, thanked them and left. 

They had decided to meet at GOALS an indoor soccer complex. Tobin arrive a little after their scheduled time, she texted Alex to meet her at the front door. As Tobin was walking over it hit her all at once. She was there to see her ex, she was there to try and fix a friendship with someone that had once held her heart. She began to regret her decision and was thinking of turning back when suddenly she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Alex waving at her from the door with right smile. She knew she had no escape so she decided to go through with it. Alex was wearing black tights that went three-fourths of the way down, a light e tank top and shoes that matched the shirt. Tobin couldn't help but stare at how good Alex looked. 

When Tobin finally reached her she didn't know what to do, shake her hand? Hug her? Nod her head? Nothing? Thankfully Alex looked at Tobins hesitance and took over. She hugged the older girl, and pulled her into the complex to start their day of soccer. 

They played against a pair of cocky boys that thought they were better than girls. Little did they know about the girls skills and chemistry on the field. The chemistry they once shared showed more than ever, they were reading each other like an open book. They ended up winning 7-0. 

After a couple of more matches they went out to eat a a small Mexican restaurant that had the best tacos and burritos either of them had tried. By the endow the day nothing seemed awkward or forced, they were talking, joking and even laughing. Tobin went back home that day feeling lighter than she had in a really long time. 

\--------  
Alex and Tobin texted everyday, they even called each other sometimes, and they had recently began to Skype each other. Lauren saw how everything was moving fast and told Tobin to be careful. Tobin knew it was moving fast but she couldn't help it, everything was just natural. It came back to her like muscle memory. Every time she saw something that remind her of Alex she would take a picture an send it to her, or she would buy the coconut shampoo because she knew that Alex loved that scent on her, or she would buy the sugar free gum because Alex didn't like the other ones. Tobin didn't know what she was missing until she had gotten a taste of it back. 

They spent their time like that for the next couple of weeks. They seemed mass if they were a couple again with the amount of time they spent talking/seeing each other. Tobin was smiling more, she was happier and everyone noticed it. 

On a Saturday they decided to go to “their place”, the place they had first admitted their feelings to each other and the same place they had gotten together, for the first time in over a year. “Their place” was El Matador Beach, a beach in Malibu. 

They arrived at the beach around 4pm giving them about 3 hours of fun in the sun. Tobin couldn’t really surf there because of the rocks there so instead her and Alex spent their time splashing around the water and walking along the shore.  
The pair was having an amazing time, laughing and smiling the entire time. Around 7pm they decided to sit down and watch the sun set. They sat down next to each other listening to the waves crashing a few feet in front of them, and Ed Sheeran playing softly through the speakers they brought.  
“I really enjoyed today Tobs”, Alex said as she rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder and grabbed her arm.  
“I did too Lex, it was nice.” Tobin said with a small smile.  
“I really missed this place, it will always hold a special place in my heart.” Alex said as she looked directly at Tobin. In response Tobin warmly smiled back. Alex took it as a sign to continue.

“This is where I had told my best friend i had feelings for her, the same place we got together, the same place we had our first kiss, said our first our love you, had our first time (although it was a little awkward and uncomfortable).” Alex said as she squeezed Tobin’s hand.

“And now” Alex said as she shifted so she was sitting directly in front of Tobin, looking directly at her eyes holding both of her hands. “I hope this is the place i can get a second chance with that same best friend.”

Tobin took a little time to process what Alex had told her. “This is a very special place to me too Lex. But i just don’t know.”  
“You don’t have to know right now because you don’t have to be alone to figure this out. We can do this together. Give me a reason of why you don’t want to try this with me again.”  
“It’s just- I- We-I-” Tobin couldn’t get her words out so she took a deep breath. “I wasn’t planning on telling you this but- A little over a year ago i was planning on proposing to you, right here. I thought i was ready to settle down and finally have a home, something stable and permanent in my life that’s full of temporary and seasonal things.”  
“I don't see that as a reason for not giving this a try once again.” Alex says, “ It actually gives me more of a reason to fight for you, for us, because i love you and i am willing to do anything and everything to prove it. To prove to you, and everyone else, that there is nothing else in this world that i love more than you. Just give us one more chance, a last chance.”  
It wasn’t a question of if Tobin loved Alex because she did, and if truth be told she always would. It was if Tobin could completely move on from the past and trust Alex again with her heart, body, and soul...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last chapter (probably) will be the epilogue.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been forever but when I began to write the ending I honestly didn't know where to go so in the end I decided to go with this. I'm sorry if you don't like the ending, I wish i could have written it better but hopefully some of you like it.

#  Chapter 17 

“Brooklyn don’t go too far off! Just catch the small waves for now!” Tobin yelled out to her nine year old daughter.  
She was currently on the running path by the beach teaching her seven year old how to skate. 

“Alright Paris, you ready for your very first skateboarding lesson?”  
“Yeah momma!” the seven year old beamed up to her mother.  
“Now remember what I taught you and don’t go too fast we don’t want you getting hurt.”  
“You just don’t want mommy to get mad at you” Paris giggled.  
“Haha smart girl” Tobin said as she took off Paris’ snapback and ruffled her hair.  
“Mama stop!” Paris giggled, “Give me my snapback back!”  
“I’ll give it back to you later, you know the conditions your mom put for bringing you into your first skating lesson.”  
Paris pouted as Tobin helped her into her helmet, knee guards and elbow guards. 

“How come you don’t wear any of this?”  
“Because I’m older and i know how to use a skateboard”  
Paris was about to start running to get her board. “Paris wait! Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
The little girl stopped and looked over herself. “No?” She said in more of a question.  
Tobin rolled her eyes good naturedly, “yes you are come back and put your shoes on.”  
“Nooo mama you know I don't like to wear shoes” the little girl said as she walked back with a pout.  
Tobin looked down at her daughter and smiled, this kid really was her daughter.  
“I know baby but we don't want you hurting your feet for the big game on Saturday!”  
“Fineeee” the little girl agreed.

“Alright let's get started, stand up on the board…. Good like that. Get a feel for it, you good? Alright, now put one foot down and use it to push yourself….there you go just like that”  
“Don't let go mama!” The little girl screamed a little scared of feeling the earth move beneath her.  
“Don't worry I got you, I'll never let you go baby.”

After about half an hour of almost falls and tumbles Paris wanted to try it by herself.  
“Are you sure?” Tobin asks a little concerned.  
“Yes mama. I'm ready! I'm a big girl” she says with a brilliant smile.  
“Alright go ahead. Remember don't tilt too much one way or you'll tilt and fall.”  
The first time Paris went on her own she couldn't keep her balance and fell. She was going pretty fast, since she was going down a small hill. As a result she scraped part of her leg and hands. Tobin immediately ran to her.  
“Are you okay baby?” She said with worry and concern sketched all over her face.  
The little girl was at the brink of tears but she's got up and wiped her hands and leg. “Yeah I'm fine mama” she said in the bravest voice she could muster while being on the verge of tears.

“Alright let's get you cleaned up” Once the scrapes on her hand and legs were cleaned up Tobin asked, “ do you want to go home today we can try again tomorrow.”  
“No! I can do this mama, please let's just stay for a little longer, pleaseeee” she said with her best puppy dog face, the one she copied exactly from her mother. The same one they both knew Tobin was helpless to. 

Tobin also loved how competitive and determined both of her daughters were. She knew they had gotten that from her mother. Well that along with most of the looks, which Tobin was more than okay with because she thought her wife was the most beautiful woman in the world, making their daughters the most beautiful daughters in the world. 

“Okay fine just fifteen more minutes.”  
“Yay thank you mama! Love you!”  
“I love you more dolphin. Be careful” Tobin then turned searching for her nine year old daughter in the waves. She spotted Brooklyn gracefully cutting through the waves. This made Tobin smile with pride.  
“Brooklyn you have 15 more minutes then we are heading home to eat!” Tobin yelled out towards the waves.  
“Alright mama!” the nine year old yelled back.

“Look mama I'm doing it!” Paris yelled from the sidewalk.  
Tobin turned and saw her little girl struggling to stay on the board, but doing it nonetheless. She took out her phone and began recording.  
“Oh my God. Good job baby! I’m so proud, Now skate this way so that mommy can see you skate too.”  
The little girl then began skating back in the direction of Tobin and when she got close enough she yelled, “Look mommy I’m doing it! I’m really doing it!” with the biggest smile on her face.  
Tobin stopped recording when she saw her daughter rapidly approaching with no intention of slowing down. Tobin stepped to the side and as the skateboard went by her she picked her daughter up. Paris was giggling fixing her helmet on her head.  
“Well next lesson I’ll teach you how to stop and maybe turn.” Tobin said chuckling at her daughter's antics.  
“Got get your skateboard while I call your sister.” Tobin said as she turned back to the ocean to find Brooklyn paddling out to catch a wave.  
“B last wave we’re leaving!”  
“Okay!” She yelled back. 

When the trio arrived to the backyard of their beach house they smelled the wonderful food their mom/wife was making. As they neared the house Tobin heard the song “Who You Love” by John Mayer playing. Tobin opened the back door and let her two daughters pass, when she closed the door she heard her wife say, “You three better have better wiped your feet and clothes of all the sand and left the surfboard and skateboard outside” The three girls froze, Tobin’s eyes widened and she dashed towards the door.  
“Yeah…. Of course honey…” She said as she reopened the door and ushered her daughters out as fast as possible to not get caught.  
“Yeah sure you did” her wife said back.

After they cleaned up a bit the trio went back in and got ready for diner. Tobin walked behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
“You better clean up the mess you made when you came in”  
“I will baby, after diner” Tobin responded as she moved her wifes hair to the side and kissed her neck.  
The couple heard the first chords of their song begin to play on the speaker. They both smiled and began to sway to the music. “Remember when I first played this song to you” Tobin said.  
“Yeah… now that i think back to it, it was kinda cheesy”  
“Yeah but you loved it” Tobin said as she turned her wife around.  
Tobin looked into the most beautiful green eyes that she fell in love with almost fifteen years ago.  
“I love you”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Around fifteen years ago**

Christen’s POV  
“Chris I just wanted to tell you how happy you make me. I’ve liked you since high school and if you give me a chance I promise I will do everything in my power to see you smile and happy every moment of everyday. I know your vacations are almost over and you will be going back to Stanford soon and I didn't want you to leave without me having told you this. All I'm asking for is a chance.”

She knew what the “right” thing to do was, her brain told her to say yes. He was the perfect guy after all but her heart told her something different.  
“Nima you are a big part of my life and I love you and I’m honored and lucky to have someone as wonderful as you think so greatly of me but I can’t do this I’m sorry. It’s just that a met someone and even though they don’t like me back I like them and my heart just wouldn’t be in the relationship with you and that’s not fair to either of us, you deserve someone equally as great as you and I know one day you will find that perfect someone.”

\--------------------

Tobin’s POV  
“I dont see that as a reason for not giving this a try once again.” Alex says, “ It actually gives me more of a reason to fight for you, for us, because i love you and i am willing to do anything and everything to prove it. To prove to you, and everyone else, that there is nothing else in this world that i love more than you. Just give us one more chance, a last chance.”

Tobin had often put herself in this situation and in the past she would have accepted Alex with open arms, shit she would have been the one begging for them to be together. But that was before, before she met an incredible human being that picked her up, put her back together, and turned her life 180 degrees.

“I love you Alex, I always will but some of the best things in life simply don’t last forever. After all, all of our favourite novels, movies and stories had endings. And yet, we read them anyway. We watched them anyway. We loved and learned from them anyway. They still had value, even though they eventually ended. And so do our relationships with people.  
“Relationships with expiration dates teach us that love doesn’t have to last forever to be meaningful. That someone doesn’t have to stick around to make an impact. That the best things in life are not always measured by their longevity but by their intensity. Their complexity. By their patience and wisdom and by every way our lives change as a result of them.  
And you have taught me so much and someday you will make someone really happy, that someone just isn’t me.”

\-------------  
**A few weeks later**

“Kelley are you sure everything is set up” Tobin asked through the phone as she moved her hand through her hair.  
“For the thousandth time. YES everything is ready to go” Kelley responded clearly annoyed. 

For the past few weeks Tobin had thought about everything and when she heard Christen was still indeed single she knew she had to make a move before anyone else did. So she spent the last few weeks planning everything so it could go as smoothly as possible. 

“Okay, my plane lands tomorrow at 9p.m. Don't forget to pick me up.”  
“Yeah yeah I know I'll see you tomorrow worry pants.” 

Tobin spent the tire plane ride at nervous wreck. She was putting herself out there for the second time of her life and she was just praying she wouldn't get hurt this time. She knew this could either go one of two ways, either really well or horribly wrong. But she had no chance to change her mind and turn back because before she knew it she was being crushed to death by a hug from her best friend Kelley. 

“Hey Tobs, so glad to see you! Let's take you to Julie’s apartment so you can be well rested for the big day tomorrow!”

The rest of the car ride was a blur to Tobin. That night she could sleep because of the nerves, she was constantly turning in bed, covering and uncovering herself and at dawn she knew she wasn't gonna get much sleep after so she decided to go of for a run around the neighborhood to clear her head. On the way out she grabbed a ball to dribble so she could keep her mind off of today for as much as possible. 

A few hours later she arrived at Julie's apartment to the smell of breakfast being cooked. When she entered the kitchen she saw Kelley wearing one of Julie's large soccer shirts with short sleeping shorts and Julie wearing another one of her soccer shirts with sweats on. Kelley offered Tobin a mug of coffee and a plate and they all sat down to eat. 

“Before you ask, yes everything is ready for today. I will drive you to the place and then Julie and I will pick up Christen and take her back to the location. Everything you need is already in the trunk of my car but you can check it if you want. We will leave to drop you off in about five hours so we still have time.”  
Tobin didn’t know what to say, Kelley went above and beyond with helping her and there every no words that could express her gratitude towards her and her girlfriend Julie.  
“Thanks, both of you. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you” Tobin said as shoot a little tears.  
“You deserve to be happy too Tobin, and i’m glad,we are able to help, plus I want to be able to say I helped bring you two together at your wedding.” Kelley said  
“We are glad to be able to help, you’ve always been there for us and now we ar eglantine to finally be able to pay you back for that and countless other things” Julie added.  
Tobin didn't know what to say or do, she truly did have the best friends anyone could ask for. So she just smiled and squeezed their hands hoping to convey everything she was feeling thought her eyes and hands.

\----------  
Christen's POV

Christen was glad to be back in school because for the past few weeks she had nothing to do except think about a certain tan midfielder. She knew she made the right decision with Nima but she felt alone. She had heard that Tobin and Alex had been hanging out and talking again and that broke her heart even more. So when she got back to school she decided to put all of her attention back to the game she loved and her academics. But everything she tried wasn't enough, so when Kelley asked her if she wanted to hang out with a couple of friends at the beach one day, she didn’t think twice about saying yes.  
Now she was in the back seat of Kelley’s car on the way to the beach to meet with some friends, she didn’t even know which ones.  
“Hey which friends are we meeting again” Christen asked.  
She saw Julie texting someone so she turned to Kelley.  
“Oh you know…..friends….from school….uh well mostly soccer” Kelley said as she drove.  
“Okay we're here!” Kelley said as she parked the car and turned off the engine.  
Everyone got off the car and began making their way to the beach.  
“Aw we forgot something in the car we’ll go back and get it. Chris you go on they said they were going to be by tower 23, we’ll catch up with you right now” Kelley said as she grabbed Julie's hand and began to make her way back to the car without waiting for a response.  
<>ohhhh kaaayy<> Christen thought as she began to make her way further towards the beach in search for tower 23. She was a little lost because she never really visited this beach. Now that she thinks about it the only time she came to the beach was when she came to the bonfire and met Tobin for the first time. Tobin, the reason she was here in the first place she remembers. She was here to get her mind off of her not think about her. She shakes her head and continues to walk.

\-----------

Tobins POV

If Tobin was a nervous reck before there had to be a new word to describe how she felt right now. She wanted, no needed everything to be perfect. She had thought that a nice picnic at the beach would be perfect, but she didn't plan on the weather not cooperating. She thought that it would be nice to place out everything on the blanket for when Christen arrived. Once she had taken everything out a huge gust of wind blew sand over all the blanket, covering the food. 

Just then Tobin received the text from Julie saying that they were almost there. She didn’t know what to do, everything she had was ruined. The food was inedible, the blanket covered with sand and the flowers were ruined. She knew she had little time, so she rushed to clean up the blanket and put the food away so it wouldn’t be so noticeable. 

She was halfway done when she saw her, Christen. As beautiful as ever, wearing black calf length tights, white tank top and her hair up in a bun. Tobin didn’t know what to do, at any moment Christen was going to see her and the entire plan to get her back had been ruined. She looked up to the sky, which was getting increasingly darker, and said a little prayer. As she looked back down she was met with the beautiful green eyes that had been ingrained in her mind for the past couple of months. 

Christen stood there looking at Tobin completely shocked. Both of them stood silently staring at eachother until Tobin reached down and grabbed the bouquet of flowers that consisted of purple hyacinth, red tulips and roses. _its kinda ruined but it will have to do_ Tobin thought as she looked back up. 

“Wha- how-” Christen was struggling to form any coherent thoughts let alone speak out full sentences. She was so confused what was Tobin doing here, she thought that she was going to meet up with Kelley and some friends to just hang out to get her mind off of a certain beautiful tan brunett. The same brunett that was standing right in front of her with a bouquet of flowers looking extremely nervous. 

Tobin stepped up and open and closed her mouth several times failing to say any sound. She took a deep breath and looked back at Christen.  
“I know that you are confused on why I am here-” as Tobin began to speak the sky above them began to rain. Tobin grabbed the case, Christens hand and ran under tower 23 to shield them from the rain. 

Christen let herself be dragged by Tobin, she knew from the moment Tobin had wrapped her arms around her waist to keep her from falling all those months ago she would follow her anywhere.

As soon as they were under the tower looked back at Christen.  
“I know I’ve messed up a lot in the past and I just want to say how I feel before I don’t have an opportunity. I’m not very good with words, especially when I get nervous- because for some reason I just begin to ramble with no direction and I know that wouldn’t really work out if I was trying to tell you how I felt-”  
Tobin stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm that seemed to bring her back to focus and she continued.  
“Right so instead of telling you how I feel I think its better if I sing it to you” she said as she took out the guitar from the case. 

Tobin looked up once more to the beautiful green eyes that took her heart the first day they had bumped into each other, took a deep breath and began playing the guitar.  
(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJd5xeb9PQk "I'd Rather Be With You" by Joshua Radin) 

__  
Sittin' here, on this lonely dock  
Watch the rain play on the ocean top  
All the things I feel I need to say  
I can't explain in any other way

_I need to be bold_  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you were naturally  
The one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too 

_Now here's the sun, come to dry the rain_  
Warm my shoulders and relieve my pain  
You're the one thing that I'm missing here  
With you beside me I no longer fear 

_I need to be bold_  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too 

_I could have saved so much time for us_  
Had I seen the way to get to where I am today  
You waited on me for so long  
So now, listen to me say 

_I need to be bold_  
Need to jump in the cold water  
Need to grow older with a girl like you  
Finally see you were naturally the one to make it so easy when you show me the truth  
Yeah, yeah I'd rather be with you  
Say you want the same thing too 

_Say you feel the way I do  
_

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I could have added a bit more in the end even though I said who Tobin ended up with in the end ( i hope it was clear). I felt like everyone could use their imagination to come up with different scenarios of what happened after Tobin sang the song.


End file.
